The Rise of a Dark Lord
by Darkas Lyx-Cherry Cat
Summary: TRAD! Dumbledore était sur d'avoir fait le bon choix. Dix ans plus tard Harry lui montre à quel point il a tort. Sans égard pour les autres, Harry ne fait un nom à Hogwarts, et montre à tout le monde qu'il est plus que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. En faisant cela il attire l'attention du Lord Noir, faisant penser à Voldemort qu'il pourrait être plus qu'un ennemi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenants à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.

**Warnings :** Cette histoire sera un slash, mais vu que Harry a seulement onze ans, cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment.

**NDT: **Cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. D'ailleurs veuillez pardonner les nombreuses fautes présentes le long du texte.

**Chapitre 1 – Le Garçon qui a Survécu. **

Dans la nuit du 1 Novembre 1981 la plupart des sorciers du monde sorcier britannique était en fête. Ils célébraient la chute du plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres de ces cinq cents dernière années. Ils acclamaient le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Mais pas une fois au cour des célébrations ils ne pensèrent au prix qu'un jeune bébé du payer pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix.

Pas une fois ils pensèrent au petit orphelin qui fut laissé devant la porte d'entrée d'une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Pas une fois ils pensèrent que le petit garçon venait de perdre toute sa famille cette nuit.

Ce fut cette nuit que Albus Dumbledore laissa le petit orphelin devant la porte de la maison de sa tante. Albus Dumbledore, qui était considéré par le plus grand nombre comme le plus grand sorcier depuis les Fondateurs d'Hogwarts, était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ils étaient après tout la famille du garçon ça serait pour le mieux s'il grandissait loin de toute gloire qu'il était sur de recevoir comme ça quand il entrerait à Hogwarts il serait plus facile de le guider dans la bonne direction, car le garçon n'aurait pas été soumis à l'intolérance du Monde Sorcier. Avec toute sa sagesse, il ne vu aucun problème avec son plan, pour lui il n'y avait pas de moyen que ça tourne mal.

Cela prendrait dix ans à Albus Dumbledore pour commencer à comprendre à quel point son plan était mauvais, et encore plus pour vraiment voir à quel point il avait tort quand il s'agissait de traiter avec le jeune Harry Potter..

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape étaient en face de la maison qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours. Elle avait un vieux et vétuste look, et émettait un air froid et désolé.<p>

Albus Dumbledore verifia encore une fois l'adresse et confirma qu'ils étaient vraiment au bon endroit. La maison n'étaient pas une simple maison, c'était un orphelinat, réservé garçons, et Albus Dumbledore avec Severus Snape étaient ici pour voir le jeune Harry Potter.

Comme tout les ans, le directeur-adjoint de Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie et Magie enverrait les lettres d'acceptations à tout les enfants enregistrés et plusieurs professeurs visiteraient les élèves qui étaient nouveaux dans le monde sorcier. Mais cette année il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette année était l'année où Harry Potter retournerait dans le Monde Sorcier.

Dumbledore passa de nombreuses heures à se demander comment faire face à la situation. Si c'était mieux d'envoyer une lettre ou un professeur. Et s'il envoyait un professeur, qui serait le mieux approprié ? Après plusieurs options différentes, il conclut que le mieux serait qu'il y aille lui même. S'il y allait lui même il pourrait discuter avec le jeune garçon et voir quel genre d'enfant il était. Ayant fait son choix, il attendit jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry et apparut à Privet Drive.

Ce qui était censé être un bel après midi à parler avec Harry Potter et sa famille était tout sauf ça.

Les Dursleys ne perdirent pas de temps à dire au Directeur qu'ils avaient laissé le monstre, c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient l'enfant, dans la plus proche station de police et ils informèrent le Directeur qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire avec le monstre et ensuite fermèrent la porte au nez du Directeur.

Cela prit cinq secondes pour Albus Dumbleore, le plus grand sorcier en vie, pour comprendre ce que les Dursley venaient de dire. Quand il eut enfin comprit, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa trouver Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions à Hogwarts pour l'aider à localiser le jeune Potter. Il était peut-être le plus grand sorcier de son temps, mais il admettait que parler à des officiers de police et essayer de trouver son chemin dans le monde moldu n'étaient pas sa coupe de thé.

Finalement, après quelques heure, et avec un peu de magie, ils purent localiser le jeune Harry Poter dans un orphelinat pour garçon: St Benedict.

Et les voilà assis dans un petit, étouffant et moisi bureau en train de parler avec l'infirmière en chef de l'orphelinat.

"Vous êtes ici pour emmener le jeune Harry pour une école pour surdoués? C'est ça que vous dîtes?" demande Madame Brown.

Dumbledore sourit avec son sourire habituel de grand-père avec un éclat dans ses yeux quand il répondit. "C'est vrai. Il a été enregistré dès sa naissance, puisque ses parents sont allés là-bas, Mme Brown, si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez vous me dire depuis combien de temps Harry est à l'orphelinat?"

"Approximativement dix ans, je pense. Un policier l'a amené, si je ne me trompe pas le 5 Novembre 1981. Il était un si beau bébé, si clame, nous ne l'avons jamais entendu pleurer. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi personne ne voulait d'un bébé comme lui...mais après..."

Mme Brown s'arrêta, elle semblait perdu dans des vieux souvenirs et Dumbledore commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il pouvait se souvenir d'une discussion qu'il avait eut il y a 50 ans qui avait commencé pareil. Même Snape commença à accorder plus d'attention à la conversation.

"Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le bébé?" demande calmement Dumbledore.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais...Je dirais que étrange est le bon mot...Même quand il était un bébé, ces yeux, ils semblaient voir les noirs secrets de notre âmes. C'était perturbant."

Dumbledore 'fredonna' et prit une autre gorgée de son thé. "Et que pouvez vous nous dire à propos du jeune Harry?"

Maintenant, Mme Brown apparut gênée, et le mauvais pressentiment, de Dumbledore grandit encore.

"Ah...et bien...Harry est un excellent élève. Il a les meilleurs notes de l'école, il a sauté deux classes. La plupart de ses professeurs disent qu'Harry pourrait être considéré comme un prodige."

Albus se relaxa, peut-être était-elle mal-à-l'aise parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle exagérait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, et Albus s'était presque convaincu que c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que Severus posa une question qui détruisit toutes les convictions qu'Albus pouvait avoir.

"Et des amis?"

Mme Brown devint encore plus mal à l'aise, mais elle réussit à sourire et dit " Ah...Harry n'a jamais été très social...et vous savez comment sont les enfants...parfois ils peuvent être cruels..."

Rogue devait contenir le grognement qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge, il détestait les brutes et le gamin semblait suivre les traces paternelles. " Il est une brute? C'est ça?" Finit-il par demander.

"Oh, non tout le contraire. Les autres enfants sont souvent cruels avec lui. Vous savez comment c'est, nous sommes dans un petit orphelinat, avec peu de ressources, les enfants font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour être adoptés. Et Harry apparut subitement. Un très bel enfant, une beauté angélique certains diront, et par dessus, il est un élève extraordinaire, brillant dans tout ce qu'il fait. Naturellement les garçons plus âgés ont commencé à lui en vouloir. Ils l'ont battu, ils ont déchiré ses vêtements, ils l'ont même enfermé dans le sous-sol, nous n'avons pas pu le trouver pendant deux jours."

"Et personne n'a rien fait?" demanda Dumbledore incrédule.

"Faire quoi? Nous n'avions aucune preuve, nous ne pouvions accuser aucun des garçon. Et Harry était si seul, aucun des garçon n'a dit quelque chose pour l'aider." L'infirmière en chef se défendait elle même, lentement ses yeux devinrent flous et les professeurs purent voir quelque chose comme de la peur dans son expression. "Mais les choses ont changées" murmura-t-elle, c'était comme si elle se parlait plus à elle même qu'à ses deux interlocuteurs, "oh, comment elles ont changées"

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Mme Brown?" demanda gentiment Albus. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait auparavant était de retour et, même s'il essayait, il ne pouvait ignorer les similarités entre ce cas là et l'autre. Mais il pouvait toujours se convaincre lui même que ce n'était que des coïncidences.

Snape devait être trop jeune pour avoir été là, mais il savait à quoi son mentor pensait, Albus lui avait raconté les histoires à propos du brillant élève qui était à Hogwarts il y a cinquante ans, et il pouvait voir les similarités avec ce que lui avait dit Albus, alors il était sur qu'Albus pouvait les voir encore mieux.

"Vous allez l'emmener, pas vrai?" s'enquerit l'infirmière en chef dans une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Harry a été enregistré depuis sa naissance, rien de ce que vous pourrez nous dire ne nous arrêtera. Nous voulons juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui" répondit Dumbledore en essayant de la rassurer.

Mme Brown hocha et leur dit tout ce qu'elle savait ou suspectait. "Quand il eut sept ans, les choses ont changé. Nous n'avons jamais eut de preuve de quoi que ce soit. Pour son projet il continua d'être le parfait élève, un prodige qui charmait les professeurs. Mais au fil du temps, les enfant ont commencé à avoir peur de lui. Ça a commencé avec Ben, il n'y avait aucune preuve, mais son bras ne s'est pas cassé tout seul non? Et Ben avait 14 ans, le petit Harry en avait seulement sept.

Quelque mois après après que nous avions visité une ferme, pour que les enfants puisse voir les animaux, un petit serpent de jardin est venu dans le bus, Harry l'aimait et il a décidé de le garder. Nous n'avons vu rien de mal à ça, il était petit, toujours dans la poche d'Harry, il ne blessa personne. Mais, Steve, un orphelin plus âgé, un ami de Ben, la veille de Noël, alla dans la chambre d'Harry, et vola l'animal, le tua, le mit dans une boîte, l'emballa et mit le cadeau sur le lit d'Harry. Le lendemain tout les garçon se moquer de lui. Ils lui ont dit qu'il était si monstrueux que le serpent s'était sucuidé comme ça il n'était plus près de lui. Il n'a même pas versé une larme après ça.

Une semaine après, Steve a été hospitalisé, il était dans le coma. Personne ne sait qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il est allé au lit la nuit avant et le matin suivant il ne pouvait simplement plus se réveiller. Il a été deux semaines dans le coma. Et quand il s'est réveillé il a du être interné, les médecins ne savent toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je me souviens du sourire d'Harry.

L'année suivante nous avons retrouvé deux garçons enfermé dans le sous-sol, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé, mais ils ont commencé à avoir peur de leur propres ombres, ils n'ont jamais plus été les même. Et ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'Harry. Ça a duré, six ou sept mois, je pense, après ça, un des garçon, Colin, s'est tué. Il s'est pendu dans sa chambre.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve, et même si je l'accusais de quelque chose qui me croirait?

La plupart des gens ne voient que son visage angélique, il charme tout le monde.

C'est un vrai ange déchu."

Une fois que eu terminé, c'était limpide, elle était terrifiée, cependant, mélangé à cette terreur, une autre émotion, qu'on pourrait presque identifier comme de la fascination, et ce fit frissonner les deux hommes. Ils avaient déjà vu ce genre d'expression, mais beaucoup plus intense sur les visages des Mangemorts.

Snape ne put contenir le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque qu'il pensa à son ancien maître. Albus fit un effort pour sourire et demanda si c'était possible de parler avec Harry. Seules les longues années de vie d'espion stoppèrent Snape en train de montrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'idée de voir Potter ne lui plaisait pas, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui ils laisseraient le gosse ici et ne remettraient jamais les pieds ici mais ça n'était pas le cas, et au plus profond de lui même il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, mais il y avait quelque chose a propos de Potter qui le perturbait.

Quand Mme Brown leur montra la chambre d'Harry, il furent surpris quand elle pointa simplement la porte et après s'en alla, c'était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas être près d'Harry.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry, Dumbledore et Snape durent faire un effort pour masquer leur choque. Normalement, quand ils pensaient à Harry Potter, ils imaginaient un clone de James mais avec les yeux de Lily, ils étaient préparés à de petits changements mais rien ne les avait préparé à ce qu'ils voyaient, et ils comprirent immédiatement ce que Mme Brown voulait dire par ange déchu.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec son dos appuyé contre le mur, sa jambe gauche étendue devant lui et sa jambe droite collée à sa poitrine, avec sa main gauche contre son genoux et un livre dans la main droite, sa tête penchée un peu sur le côté et ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit encadrant son visage aristocratique, qui appartenait aux Black, on pouvait dire qu'il était un Potter, mais certaines caractéristiques étaient purement Black, il avait apparemment hérité de sa grand-mère paternelle qui était une Black, il avait aussi des traits des Malfoy et des Rosier qui avait épousé un Potter. Dumbledore se rappela que son arrière grand-mère fut la seule fille des Rosier. Apparemment Harry avait hérité des traits de plusieurs lignées, qui donnaient source à sa beauté sans précédent.

Snape vu ceci aussi, mais il n'avait pas oublié que Lily Potter était considéré comme la fille la plus belle à Hogwarts de son temps. Et quand le soleil éclaira les cheveux d'Harry il ne manqua pas le reflet rouge qu'il avait. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus étaient ses yeux, ils étaient de la même forme qui ceux de Lily, mais la couleur n'avait rien à voir. Aucun d'entre eux ne purent stopper le frisson qui remonta le long de leur dos quand ils regardèrent les yeux couleur de mort, des yeux identiques à la couleur de '_Avada Kedavra'_

Le premier à se reprendre fut Dumbledore et il mit rapidement un sourire sur son visage, aucun des professeurs ne manque le subtil changement sur le visage d'Harry, il sembla encore plus innocent, comme un enfant. Ils se rappelèrent immédiatement de ce qu'avait dit Mme Brown '_...et même si je l'accuse de quelque chose, qui me croirait?...Il charme tout le monde...' _ Le terrible pressentiment qu'il avait revint.

"Harry c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et voici le professeur Severus Snape "

"Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer." répondit Harry, il avait presque une voix musicale, et un petit sourire sur son visage. Snape était sur que s'il n'avait pas eut la conversation avec l'infirmière en chef de l'orphelinat, il aurait cru que ce sourire était vrai.

"Bien Harry, Professor Snape et moi sommes venus pour t'inviter dans une école pour enfants spéciaux."

Le changement fut instantané, tout l'innocence qui était sur son visage disparue pour laisser place à un air froid et calculateur, ce que Snape ne pensait pas réalisable sur un enfant.

"Quelle sorte d'école?" demanda Harry sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

"Ah, et bien, l'école dont je suis le directeur est Hogwarts, c'est une école de magie"

Albus s'était préparé à donner à Harry de grande explication sur la façon dont il était un sorcier et des sorts pour le démonter, il disait la vérité quand il entendit un petit rire venant d'Harry. Croyant que le jeune pensait qu'il mentait, il allait expliquer ce qu'il en était, mais en voyant les yeux d'Harry il y vit quelque chose; de la reconnaissance et du soulagement? Mais avant qu'il puisse mieux analyser son expression elle était partie et Harry s'exprima.

"Donc ce que je peux faire est de la magie...Je savais, je savais que j'était différent d'_eux_"

Le mot _"eux"_ était dit avec tant de dédain et de dégoût que les deux professeurs restèrent bouche bée. Dumbledore pensa immédiatement à Tom Riddle, mais il y avait une différence, quand le jeune Tom Riddle avait dit quelque chose de similaire il l'avait dit avec haine, Harry lui le disait avec dédain et dégoût, comme s'il ne les considérait pas comme humain ou indigne de son attention, en vérité Albus ne savait pas ce qu'il considérait comme pire.

"Et donc, que peux-tu faire? demanda Albus dans un note calme et joyeuse, cachant toute l'anxiété et la nervosité qu'il ressentait.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Snape était certain que les yeux de Potter analysèrent leur âmes, les jugeant, voyant s'ils disaient vrais ou pas. Snape était sur que c'était une sorte de test et quand Potter eut un petit scintillement dans les yeux, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, et ressembla, pour tout ce qu'ils voyaient, comme un enfant excité, Snape sut qu'ils avaient passé le 'test'. Mais cette certitude fut de courte durée.

"Oh, des choses étranges arrivent quand je suis en colère ou triste" leur dit Harry dans une voix si innocente qu'il était difficile de croire que ce n'était pas vraie. "un professeur m'a effrayé et soudainement ses cheveux sont devenus bleus. Quelque fois quand je suis en colère les choses commencent à trembler juste comme ça" finit-il dans un sourire heureux.

Et pendant un moment, les deux hommes crurent l'image qu'ils voyaient, pendant un moment ils pensèrent que tout ce que leur avait dit Mme Brown n'était qu'une coïncidence, pendant un moment tout ce qu'il virent ce fut un enfant innocent. Mais c'était tout, à ce moment il voyait que ce qu'Harry voulait qu'ils voient.

Bien sur, aucun d'entre n'avait oublié ce qu'avait dit Mme Brown, donc même si l'image que leur envoyait Harry était convaincante, aucun des professeurs ne se fit avoir. Ils revinrent à la réalité quand Harry reparla.

"Professeur, comment puisse aller à l'école? Dois faire des teste pour avoir une bourse? Ou quelque chose comme ça?"

La question d'Harry rappela au professeurs qu'Harry ne savait rien de sa propre histoire. Pendant une fraction de seconde Dumbledore envisagea de ne rien lui dire, mais cette idée disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Le garçon avait le droit de savoir, et le fait qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu était impossible à cacher. Soupirant le professeur répondit.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'une bourse, tes parents t'ont laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient."

"Mes parents?" s'enquérit Harry d'une voix plate et d'un visage sans expression. "Vous connaissiez mes parents?"

Dumbledore respira profondément et conjura trois chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, il ne manqua pas l'intérêt d'Harry quand il vu sa baguette, ou la confusion, mais quand Dumbledore lui montra la chaise il s'assit sans dire un mot. Dumbledore et Snape prirent les autres chaises restantes et échangèrent un regard avant que Dumbledore ne commence.

'Il y a quelque année, avant que tu naisses, notre monde était en guerre. Un sorcier monta en puissance et débuta la guerre. Tes parents y participèrent et devinrent rapidement des cibles. Ta mère tomba enceinte et tes parents décidèrent de se cacher pour que tu sois en sécurité. Mais, malheureusement, il finit par te trouver. Voldemort, le nom du Lord Noir, tua tes parents et essaya de te tuer, mais le sortilège se retourna contre lui, et il perdit tout ses pouvoirs et disparut. Lily, James et toi êtes connus comme les héros qui ont mis fin à la guerre et amené la paix sur le monde."

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Albus et Severus ne savaient pas comment procéder., ils espéraient une réponse plus émotionnelle, ce n'était pas tout les jours que vous apprenez que vos parents ont été tué.

"Et la guerre s'est finie? Et quels étaient les objectifs des deux camps?" finit par demander Harry sans expression.

Les deux professeurs prirent un peu de temps pour répondre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ces questions. Ils attendaient des questions à propos de ces parents, par sur la guerre.

"La guerre s'est finie, oui" répondit Albus "Les objectifs, c'est un sujet complexe, c en'est pas quelque chose dont les enfants de ton âge devraient ce soucier."

Severus était sur que c'était une mauvaise réponde aussitôt qu'Albus finit de répondre. L'expression que Potter avait maintenu, amicale et légèrement intéressée, devint froide et fermée et tout émotion fut banni de son visage. Severus sentit l'appréhension monter en voyant le comportement de l'enfant.

"Je vois" murmura Harry dans une intonation froide qui donna à Severus des frissons, ce ton était très similaire à celui du Lord Noir quand ses partisans le décevaient, et c'était normalement suivit d'un Crucio. "pouvez-vous m'informer de la manière dont je peux accéder ce que m'ont légué mes parents? Ce que j'ai besoin pour l'école, et où est-ce que je peux les acheter et tout les informations?"

A cet instant, Severus sut qu'ils avaient perdu Potter, mais s'il était honnête avec lui même, ils ne l'avaient jamais eu. Potter n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Severus espéra que Potter serait comme son père, James Potter.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." répondit Albus avec son habituel scintillement dans les yeux. "voici la lettre avec toutes les informations nécessaires. La liste avec tout ce que tu dois acheter, le ticket de train, où et quand prendre le train et le jour et l'heure de son départ. Le Professeur Snape peut t'accompagner à Diagon Alley où tu pourras acheter toute tes fournitures."

Harry prit sa lettre, l'ouvrit et regarda le contenu.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour le professeur d'aller avec moi. Il a certainement des choses plus importantes à faire, je ne veux pas m'imposer. En plus j'aime faire les chose par moi même."

"Tu es sur?" demanda Albus d'une voix douce, ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à aller avec quelqu'un, mais aucun des professeur ne se sentait à l'aise avec le fait de le laisse y aller seul.

"Oui." fut la seule réponse qu'Harry leur donna, et dans un soupire Dumbledore lui donna sa clé de Gringotts, lui expliqua comment se rendre sur Diagon Alley et comment trouver l'entrer du Leaky Cauldron.

Harry les remercia et avec un court au revoir les professeur quittèrent la chambre d'Harry. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir à Mme Brown et ne perdirent pas de temps à quitter l'endroit. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua les yeux, couleur de mort , qui les suivait depuis la fenêtre du troisième étage, concentrés sur ce qu'ils pensaient d'Harry James Potter, le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.

**Warnings :** Cette histoire sera un slash, mais vu que Harry a seulement onze ans, cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment.

**NDT: **Cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. D'ailleurs veuillez pardonner les nombreuses fautes présentes le long du texte.

**NA: **Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'argent son sur compte mais il y a une raison. Ça sera expliquer quand il aura 14 ans et ira dans la voûte familiale.

**Chapitre 2 – Diagon Alley. **

Le jour où les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape avait dit au jeune Harry ce qu'il était, était un jour révolutionnaire pour lui. Aussitôt que les deux professeurs étaient partis, un immense sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres d'Harry, il était un sorcier! Il contenait sa joie avec difficulté. Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent bien sur, mais maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il était différent de tout ces insectes avec qui il vivait. Et mieux, il y avait une société entière de gens comme lui, et dans peu de temps, il en ferait parti.

Il avait tant à faire demain, en premier il devait voir ce que lui avait laissé ses parents, après ça, en fonction de ce qu'il lui avait laissé, il devait aller faire du shopping: vêtements, livres et trucs d'école.

Il avait tant à apprendre de cette nouvelle société, particulièrement à propos de la guerre que le professeur avait mentionné. Une guerre ne se finit pas juste parce que son leader disparaît, mais même si le professeur n'avait pas répondu à ses questions il serait en mesure de les trouver lui même. Il détestait lire à propos de l'Histoire, car l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs et les perdants étaient toujours les méchants, c'était plein de préjugés, mais peut-être il pourrait obtenir des faits qui n'étaient pas influencés par les idées de l'auteur, il pouvait toujours espéré.

Et alors Harry alla dormir avec un sourire sur son visage, rêvant au temps qu'il lui restait à passer ici.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il mit ses meilleurs vêtements, même si si ils ne valaient pas grand chose; ils étaient de secondes mains et pas de bonne qualité, mais au moins c'était meilleur que ce qu'il avait d'autre. Il laissa une note à Mme Brown et prit le premier bus pour Londres. Comme il était un peu tôt, il n'eut aucun mal à dénicher quelqu'un pour l'aider à trouver la rue dans laquelle le professeur Dumbeldore lui avait dit que se trouvait le Leaky Cauldron, et sous peu il entra dans le petit pub.

Harry pouvait à peine y croire, il était finalement là où il appartenait. Sans perdre une seconde il s'approcha du comptoir.

"Excusez-moi" sa voix fut entendu malgré le bruit dans le pub et Tom, du moins c'était comme ça que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit que le barman se nommait, le regarda attentivement.

"Bonjour, comme puis-je vous aider?"

Harry fit son expression la plus innocente possible et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage. "Bonjour Mr Tom. Hier le professeur Snape m'a dit que j'était un sorcier et m'a donné une lettre avec toute les choses à acheter à Diagon Alley. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir l'entrée?"

Le masque qu'Harry avait perfectionné au fil des ans était idéal pour cette situation. Il admit lui même qu'il était excité, mais il ne se comportait normalement jamais de manière si enfantine et innocente. Ce n'était simplement pas lui, mais il savait combien il était utile de communiquer l'idée d'un enfant innocent, et aussi longtemps qu'il ne savait rien à propos de ce nouveau monde dans lequel il était entré c'était le meilleur masque à utiliser.

"Oui bien sûr" dit Tom avec un sourire, et il l'amena dans le fond du pub où il s'arrêtèrent devant un mur en brique. "Faîtes attention à la suite"

Harry acquiesça et vit Tom sortir sa baguette et taper plusieurs brique et devant ses yeux une porte apparut qui mener à une autre rue.

"Bienvenu à Diagon Alley."

Harry essaya de contrôler sa réaction, il le fit vraiment, mais c'était dur, la place toute entière criait à la magie et Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il avait laissé Tom dans le fond du pub, il était captivé.

Cependant, Harry se rappela tout ce qu'il avait à faire et reprit ses esprits. Heureusement comme il était tôt il y avait peu de gens dans l'allée et ceux qui étaient là ne payait pas de mine. Suivant les directions de Dumbledore ce ne fut pas dur de trouver Gringotts, néanmoins il passa presque une minute près du bâtiment à observer les étranges créatures qui étaient à la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ceux qu'elles étaient mais il supposait qu'elles travaillaient pour la banque. Aussitôt qu'il entra dans la banque son masque d'enfant disparu et un qui était plus proche de son vrai lui apparut. Harry ne savait pas mais sa démarche était parfaitement aristocratique, et même les vêtements qu'il portait ne pouvait pas gâcher sa beauté naturelle qu'il possédait. Sans faire attention aux quelques sorciers présents dans la banque Harry avança jusqu'à un guichet.

"Bonjour. Je voudrais parler à quelque responsable de mon compte." Harry avait toujours pensé que ses manières ne blessaient personne, et en voyant qu'il était en face d'une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'en savait rien, il cru que c'était meilleur d'être sauf plutôt que désolé.

L'être en face de lui le regarda comme s'il était insignifiant et Harry dut se retenir de grogner; pour qui se prenait cette créature pour le regarder comme ça?

"Vas-t-en l'enfant perdu. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre mon temps avec de la racaille." râla la créature toisant ses vêtements avec dédain.

Harry sentit son sang bouillir, normalement il avait un excellent contrôle de ses émotions, mais il y avait certaines chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer, et la chose en face de lui avait dépassé la ligne. Jusqu'à présent Harry avait eut des manières parfaites, un peu sérieuses, mais complètement amicales. Maintenant par contre, son expression perdit toutes émotions et ses yeux rougeoyèrent d'un feu qui cachait mal le pouvoir qu'Harry possédait. Quand il parla sa voix était devenu lisse montrant à quel point il était en colère.

"J'ai dis" dit-il un peu plus fort qu'un murmure, néanmoins personne n'avait la moindre difficulté à l'entendre car sa voix était mélangé avec de la magie, donnant le sentiment qu'elle remplissait tout l'espace où Harry était, "que je voudrais parler avec quelqu'un responsable de mon compte."

Et juste pour être sur que la créature en face de lui avait compris, Harry fit encercler l'être par sa magie et la fit se resserrer.

La créature commença à avoir des problème pour respirer et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Après un moment Harry laissa la créature respirait et elle reparla en bégayant.

"N-no-nom?"

"Harry Potter" répondit Harry, revenant à son précédant masque, il était toujours en colère mais il devait se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait rien à cette société et il devait se contrôler, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde.

Il ne manqua de voir que les yeux de la créature s'agrandirent quand elle entendit son nom, ni le choc sur le visage du sorcier à ses côté. Apparemment son nom était vraiment connu, certainement car Dumbledore lui avait dit que ses parents et lui étaient considérés comme des héros, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son nom soit aussi reconnaissable. Il devait se renseigner le plus vite possible. Il nota également comment les yeux se portèrent sur son front, ou plutôt sur la cicatrice qui était caché par ses cheveux.

"Griphook" s'exclama la créature quand elle sortit de son choc "emmène Mr Potter dans le bureau de Goldaxe."

La créature qui apparut donna une bref révérence et avec un acerbe 'Suivez moi Mr Potter' le dirigea dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes. S'arrêtant devant une et disant 'Bureau du Manager Goldaxe', elle frappa et ouvra la porte. Il parla brièvement avec celle à l'intérieur dans un langage qu'Harry ne comprenait pas et lui fit signe d'entrer.

"Vous pouvez y allez Mr Potter."

Harry fit ce qu'il dit et entra dans le bureau. C'était richement décoré, il y avait plusieurs peintures murale, et ces batailles représentées étaient souligné en or. Il y avait un bureau près du mur d'en face, avec un être assis dessus, il était plus enveloppé que ceux qu'Harry avait vu, et paraissait plus vieux, mais il ne lui donna pas un regard faiblard, mais un regard sage.

"Vous pouvez vous asseoir Mr Potter," sa voix était plutôt grave et Harry pensa que ça ressemblait à deux pierres que l'on frottait ensemble, "comment puis vous aider?"

"Bonjour. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé hier que mes parents m'avaient laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient. Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a en tout et combien il y a sur mon compte. En fonction de la somme, j'aimerais, quand j'aurais fini, prendre de l'argent." répondit Harry poliment, avec un peu de respect dans la voix.

"Très bien. Cependant Mr Potter, nous devons confirmer votre identité avant dévoiler cette information, c'est une mesure de sécurité, nous prenons de précautions similaires pour tout les client ayant un compte conséquent."

"Et comment allez vous confirmer mon identité?" demanda Harry, curieux de savoir comment les choses marchaient.

"C'est une simple procédure, vous avez juste besoin de mettre quelque gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin, le charme sur lui vont confirmer votre identité et confirmer que le compte est bien le vôtre."

"Hmm, très bien." dit Harry et en prenant la dague que Goldaxe lui avait indiqué il se fit une coupure superficielle dans le pouce et laissa quelque gouttes tomber sur le parchemin. Il se concentra sur la coupure sur son doigt et la vit lentement se refermer, satisfait il regarda à nouveau le parchemin. Le sang étaient en train de former des mots, il fut capable de lire son nom avant que Goldaxe prenne le parchemin et analyse l'information.

"Bien, Mr Potter voyons voir, vous avez deux comptes. L'un est coffre de la famille Potter et l'autre est votre coffre personnel qui a été crée quand vous êtes né. Vous ne pouvez accéder au coffre familiale, quand vous aurez quatorze ans vous pourrez y accéder et prendre des livres, bijoux, armes et d'autres choses qui sont à l'intérieur. Quand vous aurez dix-sept ans vous aurez le contrôle total de votre coffre et tout ce qu'elle contient. Votre coffre personnel est composé d'argent seulement, chaque années à votre anniversaire cinquante mille gallions sont disposé du coffre familiale à votre coffre personnel. Vu que vous n'avez jamais utilisé votre coffre personnel vous avez 500 mille gallions dedans."

Harry dut se contrôler intensément pour ne passer laisser apercevoir son choc. 500 mille? Et pour son anniversaire il recevrait 50 mille gallions? Il avait vécu dans un orphelinat avec ces insectes, avec même pas d'argent pour s'acheter des vêtements et toujours à regarder qu'ils avaient assez de nourriture pour le mois entier, et pendant tous ce temps, une fortune l'attendait. Contrôlant ses émotions Harry demanda à son responsable de compte.

"Et si je veux acheter des choses en dehors du Monde Sorcier, ou si je veux retirer de l'argent?"

"Dans ces dernière années nous avons crée quelque chose de similaire au carte de crédit moldu. Les cartes sont enchantée donc elles ne peuvent être utilisées que par le client et pour acheter quelque chose dans des magasins vous avez juste à donner votre carte et l'argent va d'un coffre à un autre. Dans le monde moldu cela fonctions comme une carte de crédit normale. Mais comme il y a une cotisation annuelle de 100 gallions, seule les familles les plus aisées peuvent les utiliser. Les autres qui n'utilisent pas de carte doivent venir à la banque pour prendre de l'argent de leur coffre et l'échanger en livre s'ils veulent acheter quelque choses dans le monde moldu."

"Je vois" marmonna Harry " Je veux l'une de ces cartes. Mais je veux aussi retirer cinquante gallions et 100 livres."

"Très bien Mr Potter, cela va seulement prendre un moment."

Goldaxe écrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin et un petite minute après Griphook entra dans le bureau avec deux sacs, quelque morceaux de parchemins, et quelque de similaire à une carte de crédit seulement faîtes d'or.

"Vous les avez ici Mr Potter. Dans le sac vert foncé vous avez les gallions, dans le noir les livres, et voici votre carte. Maintenant tous ce que vous avez à faire et de laisser tomber quelque gouttes de sang sur les sacs et la carte et signer le parchemin et tout sera réglé.

Et si vous perdez ces sacs ou la carte vous devez juste venir ici et un des guichetier s'en occupera."

Harry prit une nouvelle fois la dague et fit ce que Goldaxe lui avait dit, après il signa le parchemin qui disparut.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose avec laquelle je peux vous aider?" demanda Goldaxe dès qu'il vu qu'Harry avait fini.

"Non, c'est tout. Merci pour votre temps." répondit Harry poliment.

"Très bien, Griphook va vous raccompagner."

Et Harry suivit la créature en mettant les deux sacs et la carte dans sa poche. Maintenant qu'il avait résolu le problème financier il avait du shopping à faire, beaucoup et beaucoup de shopping.

Il prit la lettre où il y avait ses fournitures d'école et examina ce dont il avait besoin, voyant que la plupart des choses étaient un peu volumineuses il décida d'acheter d'abord une malle, comme ça il pourrait tout mettre dedans et marcher sans se soucier de sac lourd.

Comme il ne savait rien de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il passa un peu de temps à marcher à travers Diagon Alley, regardant les vitrines des magasins. Il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi intéressant. Son préféré de loin était la librairie; il y avait tant de livres qu'Harry était sur qu'il dépenserait une petite fortune ici. Il finit pas voir une enseigne nommée '_Sacs et Malles pour toutes occasions.'_ et rentra dedans. Il y avait un comptoir en face de la porte et les murs était recouvert d'étagères qui affichaient un nombre important de sacs et de malles. Ne connaissant pas la différence entre les deux il s'approcha du comptoir pour voir s'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider. Avant qu'il ne puisse appeler quelqu'un la porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en sortit.

"Excusez moi; j'étais en train de travailler sur une malle. Comme puis-je vous aider?" demanda l'homme dans une voix amicale.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." répondit Harry, maintenant un air amical et poli mais avec un sourire innocent sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas paraître trop enfantin, mais se comportait comme il l'avait fait dans la banque n'était pas acceptable. "Je suis désolé de vous dérangé, mais pouvez vous m'indiquer quel genre de malle vous avez? J'ai juste été mis au courant à propos de tout ça hier et je n'ai pas eut l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus. De ce que je sais une de ces malles pourrait me manger." conclut Harry avec un petit rire.

Il détestait paraître ignorant, mais il savait que quelque fois on devait admettre ses faiblesse si l'on voulait les surmonter.

L'homme rit et dit " Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Bien, je suppose que vous voulez un sac à dos pour tous les jours et une malle pour l'école, pour mettre toutes vos affaires correct?" Harry acquiesça et l'homme continua, "Les sacs ont les même enchantements, la seule différence est leur apparence. Ils sont plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ils sont léger comme une plume. Il y a plusieurs variété de malles. Nous avons la malle basique, généralement les étudiants achètent celle là, qui a un compartiment qui est deux fois plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Après nous avons celle qui a trois compartiments, où tout les compartiments sont deux fois plus grand à l'intérieur. Les étudiants un peu plus aisé achètent une de celles ci comme ça ils peuvent avoir leur vêtements, ingrédients de potions et les affaires d'école dans différents compartiments.

C'est généralement celle que les élève achètent. Mais nous avons deux autres modèles; un avec cinq compartiments et un autre avec sept. Ces modèles sont un peu plus cher que les autres. Celui avec cinq compartiments a trois compartiments basique, comme la malle avec trois compartiments. Après au quatrième compartiment celui ci peut devenir une librairie ou un labo de potion et ensuite le cinquième est un appartement, il a une pièce à vivre, une cuisine, un bureau et une salle de bain.

Celle avec sept compartiments est identique à celle avec cinq mais il y a une bibliothèque et un labo de potion avec le second appartement."

Harry était vraiment intéressé par la malle à cinq compartiments, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'appartement, ou comment il avait pu mettre un appartement dans une malle, mais ça ne pouvait être pire que la petite chambre dans laquelle il dormait.

"Pourrais-je avoir la malle à cinq compartiment?"

"Bien sûr. Venez."*

Pour peu qu'Harry pouvait voir, c'était une malle comme les autres sur les étagères. Elle était d'un bois foncé, avec un métal noir sur les coins, la poignée était du même métal, comme le fermoir, mais cinq pierres étaient présentes dessus. Harry n'en était pas certain mais cela ressemblait à des émeraudes pour lui.

''Ceci est la malle à cinq compartiment. Nous nous pouvons changer l'extérieur pour correspondre au goût du client, celle-ci est une base pour échanger. Vous voyez les émeraudes sur le fermoir ?'' voyant qu'Harry acquiesçait il continua ''Si vous pressez l'une d'entre elle cela ouvrira le compartiment respectif. Regardez, '' et l'homme pressa la première pierre, le fermoir s'ouvrit et il poussa le dessus pour montrer à Harry l'intérieur. Harry vit un compartiment normal, plus grand que l'extérieur mais rien d'anormal. Le vendeur ferma la malle et pressa la quatrième pierre. Il la réouvrit et cette fois Harry pu voir des étagères dans le compartiment et sur le plafond du compartiment il y avait un parchemin et une plume.

''Celui-ci est celui avec la bibliothèque. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment ça marche. Les étagères que vous voyez ne sont pas les seules disponibles. Quand il y en a une de pleine, elle disparait et une nouvelle apparait au début. La bibliothèque peut contenir cinq mille livres. Le parchemin est rattaché à la bibliothèque. Imaginez que vous voulez un livre spécifique, mais vous avez déjà mille livres, cherchez parmi tous serait lent et ennuyeux. Pour faciliter nous avons créé ceci, vous écrivez le nom du livre et le livre apparaîtra sur la première étagère. Si vous écrivez le nom de l'auteur tous les livres que vous avez dans la bibliothèque de celui-ci vont apparaître. Si par exemple vous écrivez le mot 'eau' tous les livres contenant le mot 'eau' vont apparaître, mais si vous écrivez 'sorts d'eau' tous les livres contenant les sorts qui impliquent de l'eau vont apparaître. Vous comprenez ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?'

Harry était impressionné, et malgré tout il ne montrait pas ses émotions, c'était difficile de contenir son enthousiasme. ''Je pense que c'est brillant,'' il finit par dire honnêtement, ''Pensez-vous que je puisse voir l'appartement ? Je suis vraiment intéressé par cette malle, et si l'appartement est aussi bon que la bibliothèque, je serais partant pour l'acheter.''

L'homme sourit et ferma la malle.

''Je n'ai aucun problème à vous montrer l'appartement, mais quand je disais que c'était cher je ne rigolais pas. Êtes-vous sur que vous pouvez vous payer l'une d'entre elle ?''

''Je pense que oui,'' répondit Harry avec confiance, ''De ce que j'ai vu j'en ai assez, et même si elle est un peu plus chère que ce que je pense, ce n'est pas un problème.''

''Très bien, si vous êtes sûr. Voyons voir le cinquième compartiment alors.''

Il ouvrit le couvercle encore une fois. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut l'escalier qui était apparu dans la malle. Voyant que le vendeur aller à l'intérieur il le suivit, dès que sa tête fut passé à travers l'ouverture le couvercle se ferma et des lumières apparurent sur les murs sur ses côtés, illuminant le chemin. Il descendit encore quelques marches avant d'atteindre la fin de l'escalier et il vit une pièce avec des murs blancs et des meubles blancs. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas aveugle à cause de tout ce blanc était que ce n'étaient que des variations de blanc.

''Bien voyons voir,'' dit gaiement le vendeur, '' je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine avec tout ce blanc mais c'est pour une bonne raison. L'appartement possède un enchantement qui laisse le client choisir les couleurs qu'il veut, l'enchantement laisse tout dans ces couleurs jusqu'à ce que le client les changent. Pour changer vous avez juste à poser le bout de votre baguette sur le meuble ou le mur et à penser à la couleur que vous voulez. Mais l'enchantement ne marche qu'une fois alors vous devriez avoir déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez. Après vous ne pourrez changer qu'avec les bons sorts, mais je pense que vous n'apprenez ces sorts qu'en quatrième année. Vous ne pouvez modifier la forme des meubles mais vous pouvez en acheter et les amener ici mais ils ne peuvent pas être changé avec l'enchantement. Vous pouvez seulement les changer avec les sorts de transfiguration que vous apprendrez à Hogwarts. Mais à part ça c'est un appartement normal qui peut être décoré comme on le veut. Voulez vous voir le reste ?''

Harry acquiesça et regarda autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il savait la raison de tout ce blanc il faisait plus attention. La pièce où il était avait le même forme que la malle, un rectangle où le plus petit mur, celui où les escaliers étaient mesurait 16 pieds de long et le plus long mur 26 pieds approximativement. Sur le mur à gauche il y avait deux portes, et sur le mur à sa droite il y avait une portes et une voûte ouverte. Sur le mûr en face de lui trônait une cheminée de marbre noir.

''Les choses qui ne sont pas en blanc ne peuvent pas être changées, l'enchantement ne marche pas sur elles'' l'informa l'homme quand il vit ce qu'Harry regardait. Harry hocha la tête et continua d'inspecter la pièce. C'était un salon et une salle à manger. Près de lui il y avait un canapé. La salle à manger était près de la cheminée avec quatre chaises. Et deux tapis étaient sur le sol, un dans le salon et l'autre dans la salle à manger.

Voulant voir le reste, Harry ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche et vit un bureau. De chaque côté les murs étaient remplis de d'étagère. En face il y avait un bureau et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un tapis et dessus deux fauteuils et un divan.

''Sur le bureau, il y a un parchemin et une plume, cela marche de la même manière que pour la bibliothèque les étagères y sont aussi relié.

''Plutôt ingénieux.'' complimenta Harry.

Fermant la porte Harry ouvrit la suivante. C'était une chambre avec un lit double, une garde robe, une bibliothèque et un sofa.

''Cette bibliothèque n'est pas relié à l'autre'' l'informa le vendeur et Harry 'fredonna'. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à la chambre; même si il n'y aurait qu'un lit à l'intérieur, ça aurait été de loin bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La cuisine et la salle de bain étaient complètement équipée et les choses blanches étaient les mûrs de la cuisine et les hautes chaises de cette dernière. Les meubles étaient en bois noir avec du marbre gris. Et la salle de bain étaient faites en des tons bleus, noirs et gris.

Quand ils quittèrent la malle, Harry était plutôt impressionné. Il n'avait aucune idée que la magie avait tant de possibilités, il pouvait difficile attendre de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire avec elle. Avec la magie il avait l'impression que rien même pas le ciel n'avait de limite.

''Je voudrais une malle à cinq compartiments, avec une bibliothèque, j'ai juste deux trois questions, si vous pouviez y répondre, j'apprécierais.''

''Je ferais de mon mieux, allez-y.''

''Il y a-t-il un moyen de faire en sorte que les autres ne puissent pas ouvrir ma malle? Et comment est-ce que j'arrête quelque qui bouge ma malle alors que je suis à l'intérieur?''

''C'est facilement résolu. Si vous achetez notre pacte de sécurité, des enchantements seront intégrés à la malle et il y a aussi la solution de mettre des mots de passe pour chaque compartiments différents. Pour mettre un mot de passe vous avez juste à mettre le bout de votre baguette sur la pierre du compartiment correspondant et dire le mot de passe mais seulement après que le pack de sécurité soit installé. Le pacte a aussi l'option de rétrécir ou d'agrandir la malle au contact de votre baguette.''

''Et à combien cela serait?''

''La malle serait à 5800 gallions et le pack à 100 gallions.''

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Au vu de ce qu'il avait dans sa voûte, six milles gallions ne devraient même pas entamer le montant total.

''Très bien et l'extérieur de la malle?''

Les yeux du vendeur s'agrandirent, manifestement il ne pensait pas qu'Harry allait réellement l'acheter. Après tout 6000 gallions c'était beaucoup d'argent mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit, ''Vous devez juste m'indiquer l'apparence que vous souhaitez.''

''Je le veux doublé en cuir noir. Les terminaisons en métal, les poignées et le fermoir en argent. Et les pierres peuvent rester des émeraudes. Gravé sur le couvercle je veux les initiales H.J.P en émeraude et en argent. Comme de temps avant d'être terminé?''

''Vu que nous avons déjà la malle de faite, nous aurions juste besoin de changer l'extérieur et d'y intégrer le pack de sécurité, ça devrait prendre dix quinze minutes.''

''C'est parfait. Et s'il n'y a pas de problème je voudrais un sac dans le même style.''

''Pas de problème'' répondit le vendeur et prenant un sac sur l'étagère derrière lui, il partit dans l'atelier, lui disant qu'il revenait tout de suite.

Harry prit le temps d'organiser ses pensées. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était étonné d'avoir vu un appartement dans la malle. Peu importe de la façon dont il regardait ça, ne ne devrait pas être possible, mais il supposait, que avec la magie les choses qu'on pouvait considérer comme impossible diminuait énormément. Il ne pouvait attendre que difficilement de voir quoi d'autre était possible. Harry était extrêmement heureux que le début de l'école soit dans un mois, comme ça il pourrait étudier les bases.

Un peu plus de quinze minutes plus tard, le vendeur revint avec sa malle et son sac.

''Bien, tout est là,'' proclama-t-il avec un sourire, ''Comment voulez vous payer?''

''Avec une carte Gringotts.''

''Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous avez juste à signer ici,'' dit-il en indiquant le parchemin sur le comptoir avec un sceau de Gringotts, ''Et vous voyez le rectangle dans le coin gauche? Vous avez juste besoin de mettre la carte ici, en face.''

Harry fit ce qu'il lui disait, et une douce lueur verte enveloppa la carte pendant une seconde ou deux, montrant que les articles étaient payés. Le vendeur regarda sa signature et il resta bouche bée devant lui. Saisissant sa chance Harry prit sa malle et son sac et commença à quitter le magasin avec un petit au revoir. Quand il était quasiment sortit il entendit le vendeur s'exclamer.

''Content de vous revoir Mr Potter!''

Harry lui sourit et partit. Il avait de nombreuses choses à acheter et il ne savait pas où la plupart des magasins étaient. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il mit son sac dans la malle et partit explorer un peu plus l'allée.

Le second magasin où il entra était un magasin de vêtement nommé '_Madame Malkins' _où il dit simplement qu'il voulait l'uniforme d'Hogwarts dans le meilleur tissu qu'elle avait. Il demanda aussi pour une nouvelle garde robe complète, dans des tons sombres, de préférence noir, gris, vert, bleu et rouge.

Après que Mme Malkins eut pris ses mesures, cela prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour avoir une garde-robe complète qui consistait en sept paires de pantalons noirs, une paire de de pantalon gris et une paire bleu sombre. Il eut aussi trois chemise vertes dans différentes teintes, deux rouges, encore dans des tons différents, deux bleus, et une noire. Il eut aussi deux pulls noirs, deux gris, et un vert. Il décida d'acheter aussi deux t-shirt rouge, trois bleus, et un vert. Il acheta aussi cinq robes, une noir, une grise, une bleu, une verte, et une rouge. A la fin de ça, il eut plus de vêtement qu'il n'en avait possédé pendant toute sa vie, mais il était plutôt satisfait.

Mettant tout dans sa malle, il opta d'aller chez l'apothicaire en suivant. Après tout, il savait qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps à la librairie, donc il valait mieux aller d'abord au endroit qui réclamait moins de temps.

L'apothicaire fut son plus court arrêt, il marcha simplement vers le comptoir et dit simplement au vendeur qu'il voulait trois des kits de première année, et en moins de cinq minutes il eut tout, simple et efficace pour son opinion. Après, il alla acheter des parchemins, plumes et encre. Il acheta une large quantité des trois; il n'avait jamais écrit sur du parchemin encore moins avec une plume, il devait s'entraîner. Et finalement il n'eut plus que deux choses sur sa lites à acheter. Une baguette, qu'Harry décida d'acheter un dernier, et ses livres.

Harry revint à l'endroit où il avait vu la librairie et y entra. Heureusement le magasin n'était pas plein et il put regarder les livres en paix. Harry voulait mettre tout les livres qu'il pouvait dans son panier, mais il résista à la tentation et réussi à acheter ses livres d'école en premier. Après s'en être assuré il passa à travers la librairie section par section.

Il commença par la section Histoire, où il acheta seulement deux livres, un nommé _'Hogwarts: Une Histoire'_ et un autre nommé '_Les Événements Importants des derniers Siècles.' _

Après il alla dans une section du nom de Défense, où il acheta cinq livres supplémentaires. Deux d'entre eux parlaient des bases de la défense, et les trois autres semblaient juste intéressant. Un était à propos des duel, et les deux autres à propos des sorts, leurs contre-sorts et des boucliers.

Dans la section Charme et Métamorphose il choisit deux livres, un de chaque. Non pas qu'aucun des autres ne l'avait attiré mais il doutait qu'il soit en mesure de les comprendre. Il croyait fermement que tu devait apprendre à marcher pour seulement apprendre à courir. Donc, il usait de la même philosophie pour la magie.

Dans la section Botanique il n'acheta rien. De ce qu'il avait vu ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéressé et il pensait que lire le livre d'école serait suffisant.

Dans la section des Potions il acheta cinq livres, deux d'entre eux sur les bases en eux, comment couper, la différence entre les différentes manières de couper les ingrédients et toute les informations. Les trois autres étaient sur les ingrédients et quels réactions ils pouvaient avoir ensemble, ils avaient aussi un certain nombre de potion passant de celle utilisée dans le milieu médicale ou pour faire des farces. '

Dans la section d'Astronomie, il ne choisit rien, et quand il passa devant la Divination il ne regarda même pas. Harry croyait fermement que les gens faisaient leur propres futurs.

Il trouva la section Créature Magiques fascinantes, et acheta plusieurs livres qui avaient capté son attention, principalement car il parlait d'animaux que jusqu'à présent il croyait comme mythique, qui aurait imaginé que les dragons étaient réels?

Il ajouta à sa collection deux livres d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes, les livres parlaient des bases et expliquaient qu'est-ce qu'il était possible de faire avec cette branche de la magie.

Il finit avec plusieurs livres de culture général et quelque livres sur les lois/règles et les connaissances de tout les jours du Monde Sorcier et finit ses courses. Il avait assez de livres pour étudier et il pouvait toujours en acheter plus s'il en avait besoin. Il paya pour tout et les mit dans sa malle, et quitta la librairie à la recherche d'un magasin de baguette.

Il était curieux à propos de ces dénommées baguette, pourquoi les sorciers les utilisaient? Étaient-ce toutes les mêmes? Est-ce que tout les sorciers avaient besoin de baguettes? Il avait beaucoup de question, peut-être quand il trouverait un magasin il serait en mesure d'obtenir quelques réponses.

Il trouva un magasin de baguette assez rapidement. Dès qu'il entra dans le magasin il ressenti un frisson le long de son dos. L'air était saturé par quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait définir comme magique.

''Bonjour.''

Dit quelqu'un derrière lui, et s'il n'était pas si habitué à se contrôler il en aurait sauté au plafond.

Se retournant il vit un vieil homme, avec des cheveux blancs qui défiait la loi de la gravité et des yeux gris qui semblaient un peu confus.

''Bonjour.'' répondit Harry, essayant de garder un air poli et innocent sur son visage, même s'il voulait vraiment fusiller du regard le viel homme, il détestait être pris par surprise.

''Ah...Mr Potter, je me demandais quand est-ce que je vous verrais.'' le vieil homme continua de parler à propos de la baguette de sa mère et de son père, il lui dit même qu'il était celui qui avait vendu la baguette qui lui avait donné cette cicatrice. Il répondait sans le vouloir à certaines questions d'Harry sans qu'Harry ai besoin de les lui poser.

Mais il y avait toujours des choses qu'il voulait savoir, mais Ollivander, le nom du vieil homme qu'Harry avait trouvé pendant le discour de l'homme, commença à lui donner des baguettes. Harry n'avait aucune de ce qu'Ollivander attendait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait avec les hommes que le vieil homme lui donnait, mais à chaque fois qu'il en touchait une quelque chose explosait, prenait feu, ou il ne passait rien.

Ollivander d'un autre côté devint encore plus existé au fur et à mesure qu'Harry essayait des baguettes. Quand vint la vingtième baguette Harry commença à penser qu'aucune baguette ne voulait de lui, mais Ollivander gagna un regard pensif et alla dans le fond de son magasin où il revint avec une boîte recouverte de poussière dans ses mains. Il donna la baguette à Harry, et aussitôt que ses doigts touchèrent la baguette il put dire la différence immédiatement, alors que les autres sentaient comme des bouts de bois entre ses mains, celle-ci émettait une onde chaleureuse qui se propageait à travers son bras et son corps. Mais tout de même, Harry sentait que quelque chose manquait.

''Hum...étrange.'' marmonna Ollivander, regardant Harry avec curiosité.

''Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?'' demanda Harry relevant les yeux de la baguette pour se concentrer sur le fabricant de baguette.

''J'étais sur que ça serait votre baguette, houx et plume de phénix, 11 pouces. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que le noyau est lié avec votre magie mais le bois non.''

''Et il y a une solution?'' s'enquérit Harry, il n'avait aucune connaissance sur la fabrication de baguette et événement habituel, en se basant sur les réactions du vieil homme, il suspectait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sur.

''Oui bien sur, c'est juste étrange,'' commenta Ollivander, ''Venez, allons dans mon atelier régler ce souci, apportez la baguette.'' et sans attendre d'être sur qu'Harry le suivait Ollivander était déjà partit vers l'arrière de la boutique. Ne voyant pas d'autre option, Harry le suivit.

L'arrière salle était là où Ollivander fabriquait ses baguettes et Harry trouva l'espace quelque peu intéressant.

''Posez la baguette sur le comptoir,'' lui dit Ollivander, montrant l'espace en face de lui, '' bien, ce que nous allons faire maintenant est de voir quel bois est le mieux pour vous. C'est une simple procédure, sachant que le noyau est déjà lié avec vous, vous avez juste à mettre le noyau dans votre main droite et de votre main gauche vous devez sentir le bois dans les boîtes sur le comptoir. Donnez moi juste quelque minutes pour extraire le noyau.''

Ollivander se concentra sur sa baguette encore et Harry fit attention à la façon dont il travaillait. Avec une grande attention mit l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le bout de la baguette sur le comptoir et traça un chemin jusqu'à la base, des deux côtés. Après avoir utiliser quelque chose qui ressemblait à un scalpel mais avec un différent type de lame, c'était plus fin et plus long et Harry pouvait voir plusieurs choses gravé sur la lame, et calqué les mêmes lignes que sa baguette avait précédemment. Et l'instant d'après sa baguette était scindé en deux avec une plume rouge et or entre les deux moitiés.

''Vous pouvez prendre le noyau Mr Potter, dans votre main droite, n'oubliez pas. Maintenant vous avez juste à voir quelque bois vous correspond.''

Harry fit exactement ça et un peu plus de cinq minute après, il ressenti la même chose que la première fois qu'il avait touché la baguette de houx. Quand il donna le bois à Ollivander il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent et une émotion similaire à de l'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

''Très bien'' murmura-t-il, '' Pouvez vous me donnez le noyau et dans approximativement deux heures, j'aurais fini votre baguette. Pourquoi ne pas explorer Diagon Alley ou allez manger un bout au Leaky Cauldron?''

''Très bien, à dans deux heures.''

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuné, et il n'avait rien mangé de toute la matinée, pas étonnant qu'il avait un peu faim. Donc, Harry alla au Leaky Cauldron et choisit une table un peu caché dans un coin, il voulait ne pas être dérangé. Un moment après le barman qui lui avait ouvert le chemin ce matin vint pour prendre sa commande et Harry passa deux heures à lire un de ses livres de culture général sur le Monde Sorcier et à manger un bon déjeuner.

Harry trouva le livre assez intéressant, ce n'était pas de l'art, néanmoins il avait des informations fondamentales sur le Monde Sorcier, par exemple, des moyens de communication et de transport, des choses basique mais pour quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans le Monde Sorcier, intéressantes et très instructive.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que les deux heures étaient presque passé. Payant pour son déjeuner, Harry demanda à Tom de lui rouvrir le passage et retourna au magasin de baguette.

Il entra et un petit moment après Ollivander vint du fond de la pièce, dès qu'il le vit, il dit ''Ah, Mr Potter, je viens juste de finir!''

Il posa une boîte sur le comptoir, l'ouvrit et sortit la baguette, elle était complètement blanche avec le manche dans la forme d'un serpent, qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et il était possible de voir la langue et les crocs. Harry était fasciné; c'était de l'art.

''Bois d'if et plume de phénix, 11 pouces '' murmura Ollivander si bas qu'Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Harry prit la baguette et il sut immédiatement que c'était la bonne baguette pour lui.

Des étincelles de toute les couleurs sortirent de la baguette mais le plus important était le sentiment qui l'entoura tout entier, il sentit la chaleur et l'énergie se répandre et à cet instant il se sentait comme si le monde entier était à ses pieds, c'était presque une sensation addictive.

"Curieux...vraiment curieux."

Entendant le murmure d'Ollivander Harry le regarda et demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qui est curieux?"

Ollivander le regarda pendant un certain moment et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il était entrain débattre intérieurement s'il partager l'information ou pas. Harry n'en était pas sur mais une expression résigné apparut pendant quelques instants mais elle fut vite cachée.

"C'est curieux que c'est cette baguette qui vous est destiné, quand c'est la jumelle de celle qui vous a donné cette cicatrice.,'' finit-il par dire, ''Oui, if et plume de phénix, 13,5 pouces."

"Et c'est rare pour des baguette d'être...jumelle?'' demanda Harry trouvant le terme particulier pour parler de baguette.

"C'est plutôt rare. Des baguettes sœur ne sont pas rare, ça signifie que l'animal qui a donné un noyau pour une baguette en a donné un noyau pour une autre baguette, normalement cela arrive plus pour les baguettes avec des crins de licornes ou des ventricules de dragon. Le crin de licorne car elle donne généralement plus d'un crin, et le ventricule de dragon car un cœur peut être utilisé pour plus d'une baguette. Cela arrive plusieurs fois par siècle, généralement les membres d'une même famille finissent pas acheter des baguettes qui sont sœur car ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques. Si le houx et la plume de phénix s'étaient accordés à vous, vous auriez eut des baguettes sœurs avec le Lord Noir. Mais ça n'est pas le cas, et elles sont jumelles. Et, contrairement au baguette sœur, les jumelles sont extrêmement rare. Dans les 500 dernière années il y a eut juste un cas de reporté de baguette jumelle. Pour ceux qui ont des baguettes jumelles ils ont plus que des noyau de la même créature, elles ont été faites dans le même bois, extrait du même arbre, en même temps. C'est pourquoi elles sont rare, même si le bois est le même, c'est extrêmement rare que c'est du même arbre et obtenu au même moment. Généralement les fabricants obtiennent assez de bois pour faire seulement une baguette, et reviennent plus tard pour plus s'il veulent utiliser le bois du même arbre. La plupart des fabricants préfèrent avoir le même type de bois provenant de plusieurs arbres."

"Hmm...Je vois." dit Harry quand Ollivander finit de parler. Harry était plutôt intéressé par ce que ça voulait dire, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de montrer à Ollivander au combien intéressante il trouvait ces informations.

Il paya pour la baguette et quitta le magasin, ne faisant pas attention eu pâles yeux gris qui le suivirent une trace de peur en eux. Dès qu'il fut près du Leaky Cauldron il sortit sa baguette et toucha sa malle avec et ne pu arrêter le sourire quand il vit la malle prendre la taille d'une boîte d'allumette. Il avait toujours du shopping à faire dans le monde moldu, c'était le nom que les sorciers donnaient au personnes sans magie, d'après le livre qu'il avait lu, et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir traîner la malle d'un endroit à un autre. Avec sa baguette et sa malle dans sa poche il quitta le Leaky Cauldron et revint dans le monde moldu.

Harry alla dans le plus proche centre commercial, maintenant qu'il avait de l'argent il n'avait pas l'intention de porter des vêtements de secondes mains. Il acheta cinq paires de jeans, deux en noir, un en gris et un autre dans deux différent tons de bleus. Il acheta aussi deux pulls, des chemises et des t-shirt, ce qu'il avait acheté à Diagon Alley ressemblait à des vêtements moldu , donc il n'avait pas besoin d'en acheter plus.

Harry acheta aussi des provisions, il avait maintenant un appartement qu'il pouvait utiliser, juste parce qu'il retournait à l'orphelinat ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnies de moldus.

_Moldus,_ il aimait assez ce nom, il montrait à quel point ils étaient dégoûtants, au combien différent, cela montrait leur place d'insecte.

Il acheta aussi plusieurs produit d'hygiène, à l'orphelinat il devait toujours partager; il n'avait aucune attention de faire ceci encore.

Ayant fini ses courses, Harry prit le bus qui le ramènerait à l'orphelinat. Il n'était pas heureux d'y retourner, mais au moins il avait des livres à lire, beaucoup de chose à apprendre avant d'être de retour là où il appartenait vraiment.

La première chose que fit Harry fut de mettre un mot de passe sur sa malle et après qu'il eut confirmé qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'ouvrir avec le mot de passe, Harry commença à l'organiser. Dans le premier compartiment il mis tout ses livres d'écoles, ses parchemins, plumes et encre. Dans le second il mis tout les affaires de potions, ne comprenant pas les livres. Dans le troisième il mis ses uniformes et quelques pantalons, pulls, chemises et t-shirts. Il prévoya de garder le reste dans la garde robe de sa nouvelle chambre. Après il organisa sa bibliothèque puisqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de livre cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait aussi quelque livre moldu, mais comme il ne pensait pas qu'il les utiliserait souvent il décida de les mettre dans l'étagère dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Quand il eut finit avec la bibliothèque; vint la partie la plus compliquée, décoré son appartement. Non pas que c'était dur à faire, mais c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune expérience et il avait uniquement une chance, s'il n'aimait pas le rendu il devrait faire avec. Ayant cela à l'esprit il choisit d'utiliser les même couleurs que ses vêtements, au moins il savait qu'il les aimerait, et il y avait une douzaine de nuance de gris, vert, bleu et rouge.

Le mur dans son salon/salle à manger était en vert pâle et les deux tapis en noir. Le canapé devint vert émeraude, et les deux fauteuils vert forêt. Les tables avaient un dessus en verre et il choisit l'argent pour la couleur des pieds. Pour les chaises il choisit le même émeraude que le canapé pour le coussin et les pieds le même argent que la table.

Pour les murs du bureau il choisit une couleur gris-bleu. Le tapis il le fit bleu profond et les deux fauteuils noir. Pour le divan il opta pour un gris sombre avec deux coussin bleu ciel.

Sa chambre fut un peu plus difficile, il ne voulait pas de couleurs trop lumineuses, mais si c'était trop sombre il savait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Avec ça à l'esprit il essaya de faire un compromis acceptable. Il fit les murs vert clair, les meubles noir avec des reflets argent et le drap vert foncé, les oreillers devinent gris avec des reflets vert et le couvre lit noir avec des reflets vert. Pour le divan il choisit un vert profond avec des oreillers noirs. Il considéra qu'il avait fait un bon boulot, la chambre avait des couleurs mais pas trop.

La salle de bain était complémentent faite donc il alla immédiatement dans la cuisine, qui à son avis était la plus facile. Les murs devinrent d'un rouge très clair, presque blanc, et les coussins sur les hautes chaises eurent une couleur rouge profond et c'était fini.

Quand tout fut fait, il rangea ses courses, mis ses vêtements dans sa garbe robe et ses produit d'hygiène dans la salle de bain et il était près pour apprécier son nouvel appartement.

Harry passa le reste du mois à étudier ses livres, et la plupart du temps à l'intérieur de sa malle. Il venait juste tout les matins pour avoir un petit déjeuner et quelque fois un dîner. Il faisait seulement ça comme ça Mme Brown le laissait tranquille, ils devaient juste avoir le petit-déjeune tous ensemble, donc ça n'était pas étrange s'il en se montrait pas pour le déjeuner ou dîner. Aussi longtemps qu'il était dans sa chambre à vingt-une heure, l'heure à laquelle Mme Brown faisait ses rondes pour voir si tout le monde était dans sa chambre, après il pouvait apprécier tout son temps de façon pratique dans sa malle et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de la magie.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, on était le premier Septembre et il prenait le bus pour King's Cross.

Suivant les directions que Dumbledore lui avait donné Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver la bonne plateforme. Quand il traversa finalement la barrière et vit un train rouge qui disait '_Hogwarts Express' _il ne put empêcher le grand sourire de se propager à travers son visage. Il était enfin là où il appartenait.

* * *

><p>Merci à Marie, Guest, Tompotter12 , Babylon , Isis vous n'avez pas de compte alors je ne peux vous répondre, mais vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer****** :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.

**NDT: **Cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. D'ailleurs veuillez pardonner les nombreuses fautes présentes le long du texte.

**NA **: *Pris de ''Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale.''.

**Chapitre 3 – Mieux vaut être...**

Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à embarquer dans le train, bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes sur la plate-forme aucune ne lui prêta attention. Même si il y avait quelque personnes cherchant pour '_Harry Potter'_ ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune envie de divertir le fervent public.

Ne voulant pas être encerclé par des enfants, il alla dans le dernier compartiment du train, ferma la porte et espéra que personne ne le dérangerait. Il sortit sa malle de sa poche, l'élargit et changea ses vêtements pour son uniforme immédiatement. Voyant que le train mettrait un certain temps avec d'arriver il choisit de prendre un livre. Ayant tout fait tout ce dont il avait besoin il mit sa malle dans le porte baguage au dessus , s'assit dans une positon confortable et commença à lire son livre.

C'était un livre sur les runes pour les débutants qu'il avait acheté mais il n'avait pas eut l'opportunité de le finir. Il trouvait ça plutôt fascinant et ne pouvait attendre que difficilement le matière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils commençaient seulement en troisième année. Bien sûr que c'était un peu difficile, mais c'était comme apprendre un nouveau langage, plus jeune tu commençais plus facile c'était pour ton cerveau de crée des liaisons nécessaires pour la parler.

A peu près vingt-deux minutes après qu'il soit arrivé il entendit le sifflement signalant le départ du train et Harry sentit son excitation grandir. Il allait finalement à Hogwarts.

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à comment il allait se comporter. Il avait finit pas conclure que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre et de voir. Le livre qu'il avait lu avait indiqué qu'il était vu comme une sorte d'héros et qu'il était plutôt connu. Cela voulait dire que les gens voudrait garder un œil sur lui et la plus petite chose qu'il ferait serait jugée et transformée en ragot. Quelque chose qu'il abhorrait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas change donc il avait juste à être une peu plus prudent, il était sur qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il avait aussi trouver des informations sur le fait que une grande partie de la population soit plutôt pleine de préjugés contre les sorciers venant de familles moldus et ceux étant des sang-mêlés. C'est stupide à son avis, pour lui le sang magique était le sang magique il ne souciait pas d'où est-ce qu'il venait tant qu'il était utile.

Mais tout cela avait contribué à sa décision. Il attendrait, apprendrait plus à propos de cette société, verrait comment ils réagiraient à lui et après choisirait sa voie. Il était jeune, il avait le temps.

Harry avait plutôt apprécié son voyage en train, un garçon blond avait regardé dans son compartiment, regardé son livre et s'en était allé, à côté de ça seulement la dame au chariot avait dérangé son calme ce qui le rendait plutôt heureux.

Malheureusement sa chance ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et sa paix et son calme furent brusquement interrompu. La porte du compartiment fut violemment ouverte, heurtant le mur et une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux, suivit par un garçon au visage rond qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer entrèrent dans son compartiment.

Harry les regarda sans expression, il était un peu agacé de l'interruption et aussi de la façon dont ils étaient entré dans son compartiment.

''As-tu vu un crapaud ?'' demanda la fille et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait deux grandes dent devant, ''Neville a perdu la sien, nous essayons de le trouver.''

Harry supposa que le garçon rondouillard était Neville. Qui diable voudrait un crapaud pour animal de compagnie ? Mais comme il n'avait rien à faire avec lui il répondit avec un simple ''Non.'' et retourna immédiatement à sa lecture. Si les deux étaient un peu intelligent ils se rendraient compte qu'il les renvoyait et qu'il voudrait être seul.

Cependant il lui apparut qu'aucun des deux n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Oh Dieu, il espérait que tout les élèves n'avait pas ce niveau d'intelligence.

''Oh, ce livre n'est pas sur la liste n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu l'auras fini pourrais-tu me le prêter ? Mes parents sont moldus tu sais ? Je ne sais rien sur la magie. Mais j'ai lu tout les livres et tout les sorts que j'ai essayé de faire ont parfaitement marché, bien sûr.''

Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas ensorceler la fille. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son genre. Il y en avait quelques uns à son ancienne école. Ils pouvaient être relativement intelligent mais ils avaient trop foi en les livres et dans les figures d'autorité, ils n'avaient pas une pensée originale dans leur esprits. Et ils avaient toujours cette attitude supérieure, comme s'ils étaient un cadeau de Dieu fait au mortels. Et si quelqu'un avait de meilleurs notes qu'eux alors c'est qu'il devait tricher car il était impossible pour quelqu'un d'être meilleur qu'eux. Et cette fille avait le même air et c'était plus que suffisant pour qu'Harry ne veuille rien à voir avec elle, prenant tout en considération, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible qu'Harry pouvait lui donner.

''Non.''

Il ne la regarda même pas . Harry supposa que maintenant la fille avait compris le message et s'en irait, vu qu'il avait été parfaitement clair qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt dans quoi que se soit en leur compagnie. Apparemment la fille était particulièrement lente. Elle souffla et dans on ton arrogant et prétentieux dit.

''Tu es assez désagréable, tu le savais ?''

Cette fois Harry leva les yeux de son livre, en levant un sourcil mais ne montrant aucune autre émotion il répondit d'un ton plat.

''Oh, je suis désagréable ? C'est étrange, tu vois, je considère désagréable de débarquer dans le compartiment d'un étranger sans frapper ou demander si tu entrer. Je considère aussi désagréable de rester dans le compartiment de l'étranger quand c'est parfaitement clair que le dit étranger n'a aucune envie d'être à ta compagnie.''

La fille rougit et elle était clairement en train de se préparer pour piquer une crise longue et inutile quand le garçon qui était avec elle la tira par le bras et la sortit du compartiment.

''Allez Hermione. C'est mieux si...''

Harry n'en entendit pas plus car le garçon ferma la porte. Harry soupira presque de soulagement. Enfin seul. Dieu, il espérait que les autres étudiants étaient plus tolérable, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Harry aurait juste à les faire devenir , non ? Un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage et un rire sombre quitta ses lèvres. Cependant il quitta sa rêverie et se rappela qu'il avait décidé d'attendre et de voir. Éduquer les sales gosses sur la façon dont ils devaient se comporter devant lui n'était pas dans la catégorie attendre et voir. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement le blâmer en voyant combien les élèves avaient l'air d'être lent ? Était-ce réellement sa faute s'ils suppliaient de leur montrer comment se comporter ? Bien sur que non. Néanmoins il avait choisit d'attendre et de voir et il avait plutôt un bon contrôle. Il devait coller à son plan à moins que quelque chose de radical arrive.

Approximativement un heure après il sentit le train ralentir et il entendit un voie à travers le train.

''Nous allons arriver à Hogwarts dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laissez vous bagage dans le train. Ils seront transporté à l'école séparément.''

Harry prit sa malle et mit le livre dans la bibliothèque, quand cela fut fait il sentit le train s'arrêter complètement et il entendit des centaines d'élèves commencer à quitter leurs compartiments. Ne voulant pas être écrasé pas des élèves surexcités il resta dans son compartiment pour attendre que la plupart d'entre eux quitte le train pour ensuite le quitter.

Dès qu'il sortit du train il entendit une voie crier.

''Premi're Année ! Premi're Année par ici !''

Se retournant Harry vit le plus grand homme qu'il avait jamais vu, on pouvait voir difficilement son visage avec tout ses cheveux et cette barbe. Harry pensa qu'il ressemblait un peu à un sauvage.

''Allez, suivez moi – encore plus de premi're année ? Attention où vous marchez maintenant ! Premi're année suivez moi !''

Harry fit vraiment attention à l'endroit où il marchait, le chemin où ils étaient ne semblait pas très sur. L'homme géant dit quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre mais la seconde d'après Harry entendit les autres premières années laissaient échapper un 'ooohhhh' et Harry leva les yeux et seulement avec beaucoup d'effort il évita de faire la même exclamation que ses camarades.

Le chemin s'était soudainement ouvert que les rives d'un grand lac noir. Perché sur la haute montagne de l'autre côté, ses fenêtres étincelantes dans le ciel étoilé, se tenait un vaste château avec de nombreuses tourelles et tours. C'était époustouflant et Harry se sentit comme à la maison.

Suivant les instructions de l'homme Harry s'assit dans un des bateaux, il fut suivi par deux garçons et une fille. Il sembla à Harry que un des garçon et la fille s'étaient assis le plus loin possible qu'ils pouvaient de l'autre garçon. Il se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les conneries qu'il avait lu à propos de la pureté du sang mais en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec eux il les ignora.

Les prochains moment ne furent rien de plus que de vagues images pour Harry, il se rappela la traversé du lac et le professeur McGonagall ouvrant les portes et donnant un court discours sur les maisons et les familles, il se rappela aussi des fantômes se montrant dans le couloir où ils attendaient. Cependant le seule chose qu'il se rappelait vivement était quand le professeur McGonagall les avait emmené dans la Grande Salle.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi fascinant. C'était éclairé par des milliers et des milliers de bougie flottant dans les airs sur quatre longues tables, où se trouvaient le reste des étudiants.

Le Professeur Mcgonagall mena les première années de façon à ce qu'ils soient en ligne face aux autres élèves, après elle plaça silencieusement un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les première année. Sur le haut du tabouret elle posa un chapeau de sorcier.

Harry le regarda curieusement, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient qu'ils fassent. Cependant avant qu'ils ne puissent plus y réfléchir le chapeau remua et une large déchirure s'ouvrit près des bords comme une bouche et le chapeau commença à chanter.

''_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Hogwarts, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Griffindor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis_

_Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Slytherin_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin, _

_Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins._

_Sur ta tête pose moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant! _

Dès qu'il eut fini de chanter toute la Salle commença à applaudir. Harry admit que c'était une manière ingénieuse de répartir les élèves mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être nerveux. Qu'est-ce que le chapeau pourrait voir dans son esprit ? Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Que se passerait-il si le chapeau révélait ses secrets ? Il y avait des choses survenu à l'orphelinat qu'il n'aimerait pas voir dévoiler, des choses qu'il avait fait qui pouvait ne pas être considéré comme légal.

Bien sûr ce n'était que des moldus, mais cela apporterait plus d'attention non désiré sur lui. Si le pire arrivait arrivait il pouvait toujours dire que c'était de la magie accidentelle, il n'y en avait aucun qui pourrait confirmer ou denier , pratiquement tout le monde le croirait, il était après tout un enfant, il ne pouvait pas avoir torturer un autre orphelin à la folie pendant qu'il était en proie à ses pires peur, maintenant pouvait-il le faire ? Non, bien sur que non, il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant après tout, leur parfait petit sauveur. Les gens étaient réellement pathétique, aussi longtemps qu'il maintiendrait leur illusions de normalité et de paix ils préféraient croire à un mensonge que la vérité, même si la vérité était sous leur yeux.

Tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas l'appel et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte le professeur Mcgongall l'appelait.

''Potter , Harry.''

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse immédiatement, Harry ne pouvait pas contrôler ce signe, cette célébrité ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Sans montrer ses émotions et avec des pas confiants et assurés il se dirigea vers le tabouret. Il n'y avait pas besoin de montrer aux autres combien il était troublé par le fait que quelque chose fouillant dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un suspecte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'un professeur curieux pose des questions non-voulues.

Pour la plupart qui regardait Harry ressemblait à un parfait hériter sang-pur, il avait une grâce bien à lui que peu ne pouvait atteindre et que les plus vieilles familles essayé d'apprendre à leurs enfants. La plupart de ces dit sang-pur se demandèrent si les rumeurs qui disaient qu'Harry Potter avait vécu avec des moldus étaient des mensonges après tout. Bien qu'il est seulement onze ans ils ne pouvaient pas dénier qu'il renvoyer une image plutôt intimidante. Sa beauté était angélique, mais quand la lumière des bougies brilla sur ses cheveux ils gagnèrent un éclat rouge sang, avec son visage sans expression et sa démarche royale cela lui donnait un air cruel. Il semblait froid, intouchable et plus d'une personne dans la Grande Salle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos.

Harry pendant ce temps était assis sur le tabouret et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que McGonagall mette le chapeau sur sa tête fut les élèves commencer à murmurer entre eux et essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue sur lui.

_''Hmm...Qu'avons nous ici,''_ il entendit une voix dans sa tête, Harry supposa que c'était le chapeau de la répartition, _''Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu d'esprit comme le votre. Un pouvoir immense et du talent, en plus d'une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne. De ce que j'ai vu vous avez le courage de vous battre pour ce que vous voulez. Vous travaillez dur pour accomplir vos buts. Vous avez un brillant esprit et aimez apprendre des nouvelles choses et vous pouvez utiliser tout les moyens que vous connaissez pour arriver à vos fins. Je pense honnêtement que tout les fondateurs voudraient bien vous avoir dans leur maisons. Une préférence ?'' _

Préférence ? Ils pouvaient choisir ? Honnêtement il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Harry présuma que cela lui importait peu, bien sur que quelque soit la maison où il irait elle définirait la manière dont les gens le verrait, du moins au début, il pourrait toujours modifier leur impression de lui plus tard, mais pour maintenant peu importe la maison où il irait il attendrait et verrait. Aussi longtemps qu'il était laissé seul il serait satisfait avec l'observation et seulement après il agirait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les membres de la maison où il serait, suivront ses règles.

Harry entendit un petit rire dans sa tête.

_''Je vois'' _ dit le chapeau de la répartition, _''En prenant en considération ce que j'ai vu, je pense que dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que tu serais mieux à..._Slytherin !''

Harry entendit le chapeau crier Slytherin à le Grande Salle et l'enleva de sa tête. Il faillit rire quand il la tête de la plupart des élèves. Ils le regardaient comme s'il était la source de tout le mal. C'était un regard avec il était plutôt familier, quasiment tout le monde à l'orphelinat le regardait comme ça.

Mettant le chapeau sur le tabouret Harry se tourna et alla rejoindre la table de Slytherin. Il n'échappas pas à attention que la Grande Salle était complètement silencieuse, même les élèves de Slytherin le regardait avec curiosité, du moins pour certains, les autres le regardaient avec dédain et quelque chose similaire à de la haine.

Harry contient un soupire, il ne semblait pas que certains élèves de sa maison allait le laisser seul. Apparemment son plan d'observer d'abord n'allait pas marcher pour longtemps. A la fin de la journée cela n'avait pas d'importance, il s'en occuperait le moment venu, ça l'ennuyait un peu cependant, il n'aimait pas que les gens mettent à mal ses plans.

Le professeur Mcgonagall sembla finalement reprendre ses esprits et appela l'élève suivant, faisant que la plupart de la salle porta attention à la répartition, quelque chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant.

Le reste de la répartition se termina sans problème et aussitôt le banquet commença. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de variété de nourriture dans toute sa vie. Les élèves autour de lui parlèrent les uns aux autres, mais ils n'essayèrent pas d'engager la conversation avec lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry espérait, il n'était pas à Hogwarts pour se faire des amis. Cependant tout au long du festin il avait l'impression qu'il était observé mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait autour de lui personne ne le regardait, c'était très frustrant.

Quand le festin fut fini le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa au élèves.

''Maintenant que nous sommes rassasié juste quelque mots de plus. J'ai juste quelque mots de plus à propos du règlement. Les première année doivent savoir que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves. Et les quelques uns de nos étudiants plus âgés devraient s'en souvenir.'' dit Dumbledore en regardant la table des Gryffindor, ''Monsieur Filch, le concierge , m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'aucune magie ne doit être utilisé entre les cours dans les couloirs. Les sélections de Quidditch se feront la deuxième semaine. Tout personnes intéressée pour jouer dans l'équipe de sa maison devra contacter Madame Hooch.

Et finalement, je dois vous dire que le couloir du troisième étage du côté droit est interdit pour quiconque ne voulant pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.''

Quelques étudiants rirent mais pas beaucoup, Harry se demanda qu'est-ce qui était par l'enfer dans l'école pour causer au étudiant un telle souffrance ! Peu importe combien il était curieux son instinct de survie était plus fort et donc il prit note mentalement de rester loin du couloir du troisième étage que possible. Il aimait être en vie merci.

Après avoir chanter une horrible chanson le directeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Harry suivit une fille de sa maison qui rassemblait les première année. Ils se dirigèrent vers les donjons et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre. La fille se tourna vers eux et expliqua.

''Ceci est l'entrée de notre Salle vous pouvez le voir, cela ressemble à un simple mur, cependant dans le coin droit, si vous regardez attentivement, vous serez capable de voir serpent gravé et c'est ce qui montre l'entrée. Pour y entrer nous devons dire un mot de passe, il change tout les premier du mois. Quand vous vous réveillerez le matin, vous aurez un morceau de parchemin sur votre table de chevet, qui sera vierge. Pour que le nouveau mot de passe apparaisse vous avez juste à mettre le bout de votre baguette sur le parchemin et dit le mot de passe utilisé, le parchemin se détruira lui-même à la fin de la journée. Des question ?''

Voyant que personne ne disait quelque chose la fille se retourna et dit

''Belladonna''

Sous leur yeux, le mur glissa sur le côté et révéla l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Slytherin.

Harry se sentit immédiatement à la maison, elle était décorée en noir et plusieurs nuances de gris. Les meubles étaient tous en noir et ils avaient plusieurs reflets vert et argent. Les murs, sol et plafond étaient en pierre mais plusieurs tapis étendus sur le sol à travers la salle donnait un sentiment plus accueillant. Il y avait deux grandes cheminées des deux côtés de la salle et un mur était recouvert d'un bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils à travers la salle ainsi que quelque tables et chaises.

La fille qui les avait guidé à la Salle Commune se tourna encore vers eux, mais cette fois elle fut rejoint par un garçon.

''Bienvenu à Slytherin. Je suis Alexis Rosier et voici Malcolm Linndon nous sommes les préfets de cinquième année. Si vous avez des questions, ou des problèmes vous pouvez venir nous en parler, si nous ne savons pas comment vous aider nous en parlerons à un préfet plus âgé. Vos dortoir sont près de ces portes, '' leur dit Alexis en pointant la première porte à gauche du la cheminée sur leur droite, '' C'est le dortoir des filles et des garçons. Vous avez tous des chambres pour une personne et elles seront vos chambres jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez Hogwarts à la fin de votre septième année. Vous pouvez changer vos chambre comme vous voulez, même lorsque vous retournez chez vous pour les vacances d'été les chambres ne changeront pas. Cela dit vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec vos chambres, par exemple, les chambres n'ont pas de fenêtre, mais si vous apprenez l'enchantement pour créer une fausses fenêtre avec une vue artificiel ou pour montrer la météo dehors vous êtes libre de l'utiliser dans votre chambre. Personne ne peut entrer dans votre chambre sans permission, sauf les professeurs bien sûr. Cependant si vous voulez ajouter des sorts défensifs ou offensifs vous êtes libre de le faire mais vous n'êtes pas autoriser à ajouter des sorts qui tuent immédiatement, à part ça tout va. Et pour finir je vous veux tous dans la salle Commune à sept heure trente pour vous emmener à la Grande Salle, nous ferons ça pour les trois prochain jours pour être sur que vous connaîtrez le chemin. Votre chambre aura une plaque sur la porte avec votre nom, vous pouvez y aller.''

Harry était le premier à la porte qui menait au dortoir le côté droit du couloir était pour les garçons et le côté gauche celui des filles. Sa porte était l'une des dernière dans le couloir.

La chambre était plutôt spartiate, il y avait un double lit à baldaquin, une bibliothèque, un bureau et une garde robe. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient en pierre donnant à la pièce un aspect plutôt sombre, ça n'aidait pas que le mobilier était dans un bois sombre. La seule chose qui n'était pas sombre dans la chambre étaient les draps et la couverture. Ils étaient gris clair, et les oreillers vert clair. Harry pensa qu'apprendre des sorts pour changer sa chambre serait assez haut dans sa liste de chose à faire, il avait spet ans à passer dedans après tout. Il y avait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain, il y avait une baignoire et une douche et c'était décoré en argent et vert clair, Harry la trouva plutôt luxurieuse par rapport à la chambre. Etant trop fatigué pour plus inspecter la chambre, il se changea en pyjama et alla au lit, sa dernière pensées avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil était qu'il était finalement à la maison.

* * *

><p>Le bureau du directeur était vraiment plein. Tout les professeurs impliqué dans la défense de la pierre philosophale étaient là, comprenez, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Quirrell et Snape, cependant Hagrid qui avait aussi contribué à la protection de la pierre philosophale , n'était pas présent car il n'y avait rien à changer dans sa défense.<p>

Cependant, à la place des discussions sur la protection de la Pierre, comme Albus le destinait, il y avait des discussions que la répartition, ou sur la répartition d'un étudiant en particulier, Harry Potter.

Severus était particulièrement bruyant sur la question. Albus ne savait pas s'il était en déni ou s'il pensait sérieusement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas aller à Slytherin. Ce qu'Albus trouvait un peu étrange, étant donné que Severus avait été à l'orphelinat avec lui, réellement le garçon puait Slytherin.

''Je n'y crois pas, le gamin est dans ma maison. _Dans ma maison !_ ''

''Vraiment, je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où un Potter serait répartis à Slytherin.'' renchérit Minerva, même si elle était plus contrôlé que son collègue.

Filius soupira et finit par dire, ''Je suppose que tout le monde pensait qu'il serait un Gryffindor comme ses parents.''

''Je parie que le gamin est juste arrogant comme son père. Il doit penser que le château lui appartient juste parce qu'il est un peu connu.'' s'écria Severus.

Albus voyant que la conversation n'allait nulle part se préparait à intervenir quand il entendit un gloussement venant de l'étagère où se trouvait le choixpeau. Il retient l'attention de tout le monde, même de Sprout et Quirell, qui était resté silencieux toute la discussion.

''Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant Alistair ?'' demanda Albus regardant le choixpeau curieusement.

''Oh rien, rien'' répondit Alistair, le choixpeau, ''Je trouve juste amusant que Severus soit si stupéfait par la répartition, après tout, il est allé à l'orphelinat avec vous pour l'informer à propos d'Hogwarts.''

''Orphelinat ? Que voulez-vous dire par orphelinat ?'' s'exclama Minerva choquée et elle n'était pas la seule, les autres professeurs étaient dans des états similaires. Ils pensaient tous qu'Harry vivait avec sa famille, avec sa tante et son oncle du côté de sa mère.

Albus sembla vieillir sous leur yeux.

''Les Dursley ont laissé Harry à la plus proche station de police avec son nom et sa date de naissance, rien d'autre. Harry a vécu dans un orphelinat presque tout sa vie.''

''Oui, et comme je le disais,''continua Alistair,''Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si surpris Severus. J'ai vu la réaction que tu as eut au contact du jeune Potter. Seul des années et des années d'Occlumencie t'ont arrêté de montrer le choc que tu ressentais.''

''Évidemment que j'étais choqué,'' cria presque Severus, '' Voyant ce que le gamin ne serait pas, a part que je suis certain qu'il est aussi ignorant et incompétent !''

Le choixpeau soupira et s'il avait une tête Albus était sur qu'il l'aurait secoué.

''Severus, je te conseille de cesser la haine que tu as pour n'importe quel Potter. Je ne pense pas que ce Potter toléra tes attaques et je ne suis pas sur que tu gagnerais une confrontation avec lui, voilà une des raison pour laquelle je l'ai mis à Slytherin.''

Severus devient rouge de colère et Albus voulant empêcher une autre explosion de son Maître des Potions essaya de diriger la conversation dans une autre direction.

''Alors pour as-tu mis le jeune Potter à Slytherin ?''

Tout le monde porta attention au choixpeau, même Snape, ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier avait finit dans la maison d'où venait le Lord Noir.

''Tu sais que je ne peux révéler les secrets des élèves Albus, ''répondit le choixpeur dans un ton presque plein de regret, ''Mais je garantis que Slytherin est la meilleur option.''

''Je ne te demande pas de révéler ses secrets Alistair. Mais pourquoi Slytherin était la meilleur solution pour Harry ? Et quelles étaient les autres options ?''

''Le jeune Potter aurait pu aller dans chacune des maisons. Je n'ai pas dit que Slytherin était la meilleur option pour lui, juste que c'est la meilleur option.''

Severus ne pu se contrôler et demanda.

''S'il y avait d'autre options alors pourquoi l'as-tu mis dans ma maison quand ce n'est pas la meilleur maison pour lui ?''

Severus savait qu'il perdait son masque, mais il ne pouvait pas y remédier. Potter lui donnait un sentiment désagréable, il ne voulait pas du garçon dans sa maison, par l'enfer il ne voulait pas seul à Hogwarts dans sa maison.

''Ayant vu ce qu'il était capable de faire Slytherin était la seule maison qui survivrait ou serait encore intacte.

S'il était allé à Gryffindor comme tout le monde l'attendait, il aurait été le parfait Sauveur du Monde Sorcier...''

''Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas mis là !'' s'exclama Severus interrompant le choixpeau, semblant plus agité qu'avant.

''Tu n'écoutes pas Severus !'' s'écria le choixpeau surprenant tout le monde dans le bureau, '' Il aurait été le parfait petit Gryffindor, le parfait Sauveur et quand il aurait quitté l'école il aurait eut une armée à ses pieds et prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, et considérant qu'il était le parfait Sauveur les gens l'auraient suivi sans penser une seule seconde, il aurait pu dire que l'extermination de tout les moldus était la bonne chose à faire et les gens l'auraient cru. Et pour ceux qui ne croiraient pas en lui, seraient incapable de faire la moindre chose contre lui. Et il pourrait accomplir ça honnêtement vu que tout le monde attendait de lui d'être le Sauveur, le parfait Gryffindor ils lui donneraient le pouvoir avant qu'il puisse le demander.

Si je l'envoyais à Hufflepuff la plupart des gens l'aurait sous-estimé, personne ne considère vraiment les Hufflepuff comme une menace et il aurait pu en profiter à l'extrême. Il aurait disparu dans le décor, travaillant dans l'ombre. Pendant sept ans il aurait eu largement le temps d'avoir la loyauté des Hufflepuff. Imagines une armée de gens si loyales que s'il leur disait de ne pas bouger alors qu'il lançait un _'Avada Kedavra'_ sur eux ils l'auraient fait sans arrière pensée. Et personne ne l'aurait suspecté car, sois-disant les Hufflepuff ne sont pas dangereux.

Et Ravenclaw n'auraient pas été mieux, leur soif de connaissance aurait été très facile pour lui à manipuler.

Slytherin est la meilleur maison pour nous. A Slytherin il aura plus de difficulté à gagner la confiance des autres maisons et même de sa propre maison, avec tout les préjugés contre les non Sang-Pur. Cependant s'il réussi ça à Slytherin, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sera formidable.'' conclu gravement Alistair, essayant de leur montrer combien sérieuse était la situation. Il n'était peut être pas capable de leur dire ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de Potter, mais il pouvait essayer de les avertir. C'était vrai, le garçon avait des traits qui lui donnait la possibilité d'être dans chacune des maisons, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il aurait bien tourné dans elles. La raison pour laquelle il aurait pu et tournerait bien en chacune d'entre elles était que le garçon était un manipulateur expert et un caméléon. Il pouvait et aller user de chaque et toutes situations pour servir ses besoins, et s'adapter à chaque situation. Il avait déjà fait ça pendant des années, à l'orphelinat où il vivait, à l'école où il allait et le choixpeau savait qu'il allait faire de même à Hogwarts.

Le choixpeau savait qu'il avait fait un pari très risqué. La vérité était, bien que Slytherin était la meilleur maison pour eux, c'était aussi la meilleur maison pour le garçon. Slytherin allait l'aider à perfectionner ses dons, le rendant remarquable. Mais seulement si le garçon pouvait gérer la manière dont la maison de Slytherin fonctionnait et seulement s'il usait que tout le potentiel qu'il avait, mais s'il le faisait, Alistair était certain que le monde deviendrait son terrain de jeux et les gens ses marionnettes. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour le monde sorcier, est-ce que ça serait une chute ou un salut ?

Il supposait qu'il y avait une part de Salazar en lui qui ne pouvait que difficilement attendre de voir ce que le garçon accomplirait et une part de Godric qui essayait d'avertir le bureau sur le danger que le garçon représentait. Il espérait que ça serait assez. Mais il avait existé pendant mille ans et il savait comment la plupart des humains pensaient. Il avait juste à espérer que cette fois ils lui prouveraient qu'il avait tort. Cependant il ne fut pas démenti et s'il aurait pu il aurait glissé de son étagère quand il entendit que dit Pomona.

''Il a seulement onze ans. C'est sûrement...''

Et il blâma la part de lui d'Helga pour la réponse qu'il donna.

''Je ne dis pas que ce sont ses plans. Je dis juste qu'il a les possibilité de le faire. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, Albus a la capacité de lancer le sortilège de la mort mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le ferait. Juste parce que quelqu'un à la capacité à faire quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'il le fera. Tu as raison Pomona, maintenant il est seulement un garçon d'onze ans qui veut apprendre la magie.''

Presque tout les professeurs se relaxèrent évidement quand le choixpeau eut dit ça, c'était vrai bien sûr, juste parce que quelqu'un a la possibilité de faire quelque chose ne voulait pas dire qu'il le ferait.

Albus et Severus cependant échangèrent un regard, ils garderaient un œil sur Potter. La rencontre à l'orphelinat était toujours fraîche dans leur esprit et au contraire des autres professeur ils avaient vu la vrai peur dans les yeux de Mme Brown. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment s'ils voulaient savoir quel genre d'enfant de onze ans était capable de susciter ce regard dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Personne ne remarqua le regard du professeur Quirell, montrant juste combien intrigué il était par ce qu'il avait entendu sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le supposé Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Albus rapella l'attention sur la Pierre Philosophale, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici et les mots du choixpeau seraient bientôt oublié par ceux dans le bureau excepté pour trois. Chacun d'eux se demandait comment l'année allait révéler le jeune Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Je met ci dessous les traductions des noms, au cas où certain d'entre vous serez perdu. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous ne comprenez pas un mot, ou s'il y a des fautes qui vous brûlent les yeux comme de l'acide.<p>

Snape = Rogue.

Flith = Rusard.

Hooch = Bibine.

Sprout = Chourave.

* * *

><p>Nashdo : Merci pour tout ces compliments, la fic comporte pour l'instant 20 chapitres mais elle n'est pas encore terminée!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.

**NDT:** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda.

**Chapitre 4 – Obtenir un Animal**

La première semaine de cour fut intéressante mais pas difficile. Harry s'attendait à u peu plus, mais il supposait que chaque sujet deviendrait plus exigeant dans les prochains mois, du moins il espérait.

Juste comme le préfet Rosier leur avait dit, ils aidèrent les premières année à trouver le chemin les premiers jours, quelque chose pour lequel Harry était reconnaissant, Hogwarts était énorme et il était sur qu'il se serait perdu lui même au moins une fois en essayant de trouver la bonne salle de cour. Cependant il voulait explorer le château, il était énorme et il était sur qu'il y avait des centaines de secrets, il ne pouvait que difficilement de les découvrir.

Les cours étaient quelque chose qu'il trouvait juste aussi frustrant qu'intéressant, et il pouvait seulement espérer que ça change. Pourtant c'était quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué, à l'école moldu il avait toujours trouver les cours ennuyants et il avait toujours trouver quelque chose de nouveau à étudier pour se garder occupé.

Son premier cour était Enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick et malgré le potentiel d'être un cour intéressant, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de la théorie, théorie qu'il connaissait déjà, et cela semblait pas près de changer. Ce qu'Harry voulait c'était des classes pratique, il voulait faire des enchantements, il voulait lancer des sorts mais sachant que ça prendrait un peu de temps pour arriver il décida qu'il le ferait dans sa propre chambre, au moins comme ça il apprendrait quelque chose.

Métamorphose était de loin le plus intéressant pour lui, il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien. Ils avaient fait un peu de théorie au début du cour, mais après le professeur Mcgonagall leur avait donné une allumette et leur avait dit de la changer en aiguille. Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'allumette, dit le sort et rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait fait exactement ce que le livre disait, pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ?

Théoriquement une aiguille était supposée être sur le bureau en face de lui, mais non, sur son bureau riant de lui, se tenait toujours l'allumette. A côté de ça, il n'avait rien senti. A chaque fois qu'il avait utilisé la magie il avait senti quelque chose, juste sous sa peau, et tout autour de lui, ce n'était pas toujours le même sentiment, mais il avait toujours senti quelque chose, mais maintenant il n'y avait rien. Quelle était la différence ? Il était toujours en train de regarder l'allumette quand ses yeux devinrent large. Cela lui avait pris un peu de temps, mais il savait ce qui était différent. C'était tellement évident qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. A chaque fois qu'il avait fait de la magie il était concentré sur ce qu'il voulait, focalisé sur sa volonté, et quand il avait essayé de changer l'allumette en aiguille il avait seulement dit le sort sans penser à sa volonté. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle ça n'avait pas marché ? Bien il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le prouver. Essayant de nouveau, Harry ne dit pas uniquement le sort il se concentra aussi sur sa détermination, sur comment il voulait changer l'allumette en une aiguille. Pour son plus grand plaisir l'allumette se changea complètement et sur son bureau se tenait une aiguille.

''Bien joué Mr Potter.'' dit une voix derrière lui, le faisant se retourner pour voir le professeur Mcgonagall le regarder, ''Maintenant essayez de rechanger l'aiguille en allumette.''

Comme le professeur ne semblait pas s'en aller Harry retourna à son aiguille et dit le sort encore, n'oubliant pas de se concentrer sur sa volonté, et l'aiguille redevint une allumette.

'' Merveilleux Mr Potter,'' dit le professeur Mcgonagall avec un petit sourire sur son visage, '' Je n'ai jamais eut d'élève qui était capable de faire les deux métamorphoses dès le premier cour, 20 points pour Slytherin. Continuez de métamorphoser l'allumette jusqu'à la fin de la classe, essayez de changer l'aiguille, essayer d'ajouter quelque chose au métal ou quelque chose de similaire. Le sort reste le même, c'est juste une question de visualisation.''

Ayant dit cela, le professeur Mcgonagall continua de marcher à travers la classe aidant les élèves qui en avait besoin.

Visualisation ? Harry prit un moment pour cogiter sur ce que le professeur voulait dire. Quand il pensa qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire il admit que ça avait beaucoup de sens. Le sort utilisé pour changer une allumette en aiguille et l'aiguille en allumette était le même donc logiquement si il voulait une aiguille différente il devait imaginer que l'aiguille était différente. Quand il avait métamorphosé l'allumette en aiguille il n'avait pas pensé à l'aiguille car elles étaient déjà différentes, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas visualisé l'aiguille, elle s'était changée en une aiguille basique, il supposait que s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une aiguille ça n'aurait pas marché. Mais sachant ce qu'était une aiguille son subconscient avait du fournir l'image d'une aiguille pour compléter le sort.

Satisfait de son raisonnement il se concentra sur l'allumette encore et lança le sort. Mais cette fois il ne se concentra pas seulement sur sa volonté mais aussi sr la visualisation de l'allumette, il imagina que l'aiguille avait une motif floral. Il fut un peu heureux quand l'allumette se changea en aiguille avec un motif sur le métal. Cependant quand il inspecta le motif il remarqua que à certain endroit il était flou et pas défini. Il supposait que l'aiguille avait besoin d'une image claire de l'aiguille entière pour que cela fonctionne bien. Ayant une meilleur compréhension de ce qu'il fallait faire il continua à changer l'aiguille en allumette et essaya encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un résultat dont il était satisfait.

Quand à la fin de la classe le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de changer leur allumette/aiguille seulement un autre élève avait été capable de changer son allumette en aiguille mais pas l'inverse, c'était la fille qui avait fait irruption dans son compartiment dans le train. Harry de l'autre côté remit une aiguille qui ressemblait à un serpent, elle avait de magnifique écailles détaillées, et une langue qui sortait, qui était l'œil de l'aiguille, et la queue était la pointe. Sur la tête du serpent ses initiales étaient marqué dans une belle écriture. Dans l'ensemble c'était un travail formidable. Le professeur Mcgonagall passa une minute entière à la regarder avant de réagir.

''Dix points de plus pour Slytherin, je n'ai jamais vu un élève faire quelque chose comme ça avec l'aiguille du moins à leur premier cour. Très bien joué Potter.''

Et elle passa au bureau d'à côté pour ramasser leur allumette, laissant les élèves regarder Harry. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, il était habitué à la plupart des regards qu'il recevait après tout les élèves dans son ancienne école étaient aussi jaloux de lui. C'était était donc naturel qu'il en serait de même à Hogwarts, il était après tout meilleur qu'eux et ils commençaient à le réaliser.

Il était heureux du fait que même dans ce nouveau monde il était au dessus de la moyenne, non pas qu'il accepterait quelque chose d'autre, cela ferait obstacle à son plan. Il était sur qu'un ou plusieurs élèves choisiraient de le confronter tôt ou tard à ce propos. Il aurait à traiter avec eux le temps venu, après tout cela n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'ils faisaient, aussi longtemps qu'à la fin ils savaient où était leur place.

Il avait un grand intérêt pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Même si l'histoire avait été influencée par le vainqueur il y avait toujours des événements qui ne pouvait être changés et il était désireux d'apprendre plus sur ce monde où il avait soudainement atterri. Et peut-être apprendraient-ils des choses sur la magie obscure avait été utilisée pendant des siècles. Peut-être la magie était comme la technologie et était toujours en train d'évoluer. Bien sûr il avait remarqué que le monde sorcier favorisé plus les anciens outils, comme plume et parchemin, cependant cela ne voulait pas dire que les sorts et enchantements n'avait pas changé et évoluer à travers les siècles, c'était complètement impossible pour une société de ne pas évoluer du tout, elle stagnerait et périrait. C'était toute les petites choses qu'il pouvait difficilement attendre de voir.

Le cour d'Histoire cependant cependant se révéla être une déception. Quand Harry avait d'abord découvert que son professeur était un fantôme il en avait été très excité, l'homme saurait avec une expérience vécue comment les choses avait changé au fil des années. Malgré cela le fantôme parla seulement des guerres gobelines, il n'avait même pas vérifié à quelle classe il enseignait, il avait simplement flotté à travers le tableau et avait commencé à parler à propos d'une certaine guerre gobeline, ne leur disant jamais quelle guerre c'était ou quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé. Harry réussit à passer vingt minutes à écouter le fantôme, après ça il n'en pouvait plus et avait pris un livre de son sac. Il pensait qu'il apprendrait plus si il lisait simplement la section histoire de la bibliothèque donc il pourrait faire quelque chose de productif de son temps.

La Botanique était intéressante, cependant cela ne deviendrait jamais un de ces cours préféré. Il pouvait voir l'avantage ça serait de connaître le sujet, et rien de l'arrêterait de faire de son mieux et d'avoir des bonnes notes, mais ce n'était pas la matière pour laquelle il porterait plus d'attention qu'il faudrait et il n'irait certainement pas de lui même trouver des livres intéressant sur le sujet.

Il trouva que l'Astronomie était une perte de temps, c'était particulièrement facile. Il ne les aimait peut-être pas, mais il savait pertinemment que les moldus avaient développer ce département plus loin que les sorcier en terme de connaissance.

Potions d'un autre côté il aimait plutôt bien, même s'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'homme qui était supposé leur enseigner. A la fin de la classe, il remerciait Merlin d'avoir lu tout les livres de potions. Le professeur Snape était peut-être leur Directeur de Maison mais Harry n'avait aucun problème à dire que l'homme n'était pas un professeur. Mettre une recette de potion au tableau et leur dire de commencer ce n'était pas enseigner. Mais peut importe combien l'homme était inapte, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait le supporter, traiter avec des incompétents était une partie de sa vie et il était habitué à ça depuis des années, non pas qu'il aimait ça, mais il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait faire. Maintenant la façon dont l'homme le regardait, cela le mettait lentement sur les nerfs. La plupart du temps le professeur Snape semblait heureux de le laisser faire, mais l'autre partie du temps quand il pensait qu'Harry ne regardait pas il le regardait avec un rictus et ouvrait la bouche comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose, qui serait sans doute malveillant ou humiliant, mais après il fermait sa bouche et regardait Harry avec dédain avant de tourner le regard dans une autre direction. Tu n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser que l'homme haïssait Harry.

Harry ne savait juste pas pourquoi. Bien sur l'homme avait été à l'orphelinat avec Dumbledore, et il les avait duper cependant il ne gvoyait pas pourquoi l'homme le traiterait comme ça juste pour une rencontre. Même si Mme Brown leur avait tout dit, il n'y avait aucune preuves quelle qu'elle soit, à côté de sa conduite à Poudlard. Il n'avait blessé, torturé ou tué personne, par l'enfer il n'avait même pas prévu de le faire dans un futur proche. Il se comportait comme un petit ange quasiment, observant seulement rien de plus, donc il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour ses regards. Toutefois, la vérité était que les regards commençaient à l'ennuyer. Non pas qu'il ferait quelque chose bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à l'homme, du moins pas maintenant. Cependant cela ne le tira pas de sa rêverie à propos de ce qu'il ferait quand il aurait fini l'école ou peut-être son cadeau d'anniversaire à lui même quand il aurait dix-sept ans. Oh, les possibilités étaient sans fin.

Donc à la fin du cour Harry avait un petit sourire sur son visage quand il remis un e potion parfaitement brassé. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre difficilement le prochain cour, il semblait qu'il avait été un peu imaginatif quand il était en train de rêver à propos de blesser l'estimé professeur. Qui sait quand ces idées pourrait être utiles ?

Snape ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sur que le sourire n'augurait rien de bon, et il avait du réprimer un frissons qui voulait descendre le long de son dos.

Pourtant le cour pensait Harry qui avait le plus intéressante était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry était l'un des premiers à arriver et prit un siège à l'avant de la classe. C'était le premier cour où Harry avait beaucoup de question. Cela l'avait frustré pas possible de ne pas trouver de réponse ou aucune indication où il était possible de les trouver. Avec cet esprit il avait opté de demander au professeur, il espérait que l'homme pourrait au moins éclairer certaines d'entre elles ou lui montrer la bonne direction.

Donc quand le professeur eut finit de faire la présentation Harry leva la main et dit, ''Professeur j'ai une question.''

Le professeur Quirrel sembla surpris qu'Harry veuille lui parler et plus d'un élève le regardait avec curiosité, ils commençaient seulement après tout, quelles questions pouvait-il avoir ?

''O-o-oui P-p-potter ?''

''Pourquoi ce cour est appelé '_Defense contre les forces du Mal ' _?''

Harry entendit les Gryffindors rirent et même certain Slytherins le regardèrent comme s'il était un idiot. Quirrell d'un autre côté cessa de trembler et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Excusez-moi ?''

Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelque chose dans le voix du professeur était différent, et il ne voulait pas dire le bégaiement. Sa voix semblait plus profonde, plus lisse et sombre. Cette vois ne semblait pas appartenir au professeur, c'était comme un homme portant un costume et mettant dessus le mauvais masque, ça ne correspondait pas.

''J'ai demandé'' répondit Harry mettant de côté la voix de l'homme pour un examen futur, '' Pourquoi cette matière est appelée '_Défense contre les Forces du Mal'_. J'ai lu notre manuel d'un bout à l'autre, et le livre nous apprend seulement quelques sorts, quelques sortilège et maléfice, et beaucoup de théorie. Les sorts ont aussi des contre-sorts dans le livre, je suppose que c'est une partie de la défense, cependant si cette partie est la défense, à moins que ces sorts soient sombre, je ne vois pas comme nous nous défendons contre les Forces du Mal. Et si ce sont des sorts de magie noire pourquoi sont-ils enseignés si ils sont supposé être illégal? Et tant que nous y sommes, qu'est-ce que la magie noire et qui décide de ce qui considéré comme telle? Retour à la question originale si nous apprenons à nous défendre contre la magie qui n'est pas sombre pourquoi cette matière est appelée '_Défense contre les Forces du Mal'_ ? CEla ne donne pas un faux sens de sécurité, en ne mentionnant pas combien subjectif c'est, disant au élèves qu'ils ont juste besoin de se défendre eux-même contre les Forces du Mal, cela ne donne-t-il pas l'idée que tout les autres types de magie sont sur, que seulement les Arts Sombres sont mauvais?

Quand Harry eut finit de parler aucun des élèves ne riaient de lui et Quirrel le regardait curieusement. Harry attendit calmement pour la réponse du professeur, il était parfaitement conscient que les élèves le regardaient étrangement, spécialement les Gryffindors, mais il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, ce qui lui importait maintenant était comment obtenir toute la connaissance qu'il voulait, après tout la connaissance était pouvoir et Harry ne démentirait jamais que le pouvoir était quelque chose qui l'intéressait énormément.

Le professeur Quirrell sembla sortir de sa stupeur et répondit, "Le Ministère est l'un de ceux qui classifie ce qui est la magie noir ou pas. Je ne sais pas la raison pourquoi la matière est appelé '_Défense contre les Forces du Mal'_. La définition d'Art Noir est plutôt compliqué, cependant la plupart des gens classifient '_Arts Noirs'_ comme sortilèges et malédiction qui blessent ou tuent des gens."

Harry attendit pour que le professeur continue, mais quand il apparut qu'il ne le faisait pas il fixa incrédule l'homme.

"Les Arts Noirs sont purement mauvais!" s'exclama un Gryffindor au cheveux roux et Harry eut presque une attaque quand il vit plusieurs élèves acquiesçer, agréant avec l'idiot.

"Vous devez plaisanter." marmonna Harry pour lui-même mais tout le monde l'entendit et le professeur se concentra sur Harry encore, ayant avant regardé l'idiot roux

"Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, Mr Potter?'' et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là avant.

"C'est une des choses les plus irrationnelles que j'ai jamais entendu. J'ai toujours sur que j'étais plus intelligent qu'une personne normale, cependant la stupidité que certaines personnes dans le Monde Sorcier montrent est stupéfiante. Quand j'ai entendu à propos des Arts Noirs j'ai pensé que c'était relié avec notre magie, avec la magie dans notre coeur et comment nous les manipulons mais si c'est réellement le Ministère qui décide qu'est-ce que la Magie Noire alors c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu."

"Pourquoi pensez-vous cela?" demanda Quirrell n'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry.

"Le Ministère est fait de gens, et les gens sont fondalement effrayés par ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, de ce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de faire, de ce qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler. Avec cet esprits quelle garantie avons nous que le choix qu'ils ont fait est pour les bonnes raisons? Que faire si quelqu'un n'était pas capable de faire le sort, et il ou elle était effrayé par le sort, et ne pouvait se défendre eux-même contre le dit-sort, ils le classeraient simplement comme Art Noir et en aurait fini avec. Et ce n'est pas tout, que faire si une guerre éclate, que faire? Devons nous nous attendre à lancer un charme doux ou un sort magnifique et espérer qu'ils ne s'en remettre pas ou que quelqu'un de leur côté n'arrive pas à renverser le sort? C'est la stupidité humaine à son plus haut niveau."

Quirrell continua de le fixer pendant un moment, puis il regarda autour et sembla se rappeler où il était et se concentra sur la classe encore. Le reste de la classe passa rapidement à autre chose, puisque le professeur bégayait tellement qu'il était difficile de le comprendre. Harry cependant n'y prêta pas attention. Les réponses qu'il avait obtenu sur les Arts Sombres étaient loin d'être aussi satisfaisante qu'il voulait, il trouverait un moyen d'obtenir la connaissance qu'il voulait et il ne souciait pas vraiment de comment. Il était tellement immergé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que les yeux du professeur Quirrell l'avait à peine quitter à travers la classe.

* * *

><p>Le jour après le cour de Défense Harry remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont les élèves le regardaient. En<p>

En premier ils le montraient du doigt, murmurant derrière leur mains et passant devant lui dans les couloirs, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue de sa cicatrice, mais comme il était un Slytherin ils faisaient ça quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas. Mais maintenant, maintenant une nouvelle émotion était dans les yeux des élèves qui le regardaient. C'était une émotion qu'il connaissait bien, il n'avait jamais été lassé de la faire apparaître chez les moldus qui vivaient à l'orphelinat. Peur, c'était une émotion merveilleuse.

D'aussi loin qu'Harry savait la conversation qu'il avait eut dans le cour de Défense s'était répandue et l'opinion générale était qu'il était le prochain Lord Noir. Il ne pouvait pas retenir le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un murmurait à propos de ça. Honnêtement il n'avait aucune idée de comment un garçon de onze ans pouvait être un Lord Noir, mais au moins cela lui avait fourni du divertissement.

Les Gryffindors étaient les pires, spécialement le roux de son cour de Défense, qui il l'avait appris se nommait Ronald Weasley. Il ne manquait jamais une chance de l'appeler traître, mage noir et Death Eater à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry dans les couloirs. Harry n'avait presque pas remarqué le roux, pour Harry il était comme une mouche, il pouvait être occasionnellement t'ennuyer mais jamais assez pour recevoir plus qu'un regard distrait.

Bien sur si Harru était honnête, il y en avait très peu qui gagnerait son attention, en particulier les gens. Ils étaient si ennuyant, si inintéressants, était-ce si étonnant qu'il ignorait la plupart d'entre eux ? Pourtant certains étaient utile donc il les tolérait même si ils pouvaient à peine retenir son attention. Il devait espérer que ça change dans le Monde Sorcier, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'intéresserait vraiment mais avec assez de différence pour qu'il puisse se concurrencer l'un contre l'autre. Cependant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un comme ça il serait tout à fait heureux avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être utile et intéressant assez pour le divertir.

C'est aussi le jour après le cour de Défense qu'Harry trouva quelqu'un comme ça. Les gens diraient que c'était le premier amis d'Harry, même si Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça. Pour lui c'était comme acquérir un animal.

C'était le déjeuner et la Grande Salle était à moitié pleine, Harry était assis à sa place habituelle un peu en retrait du reste des élèves. Il était en train de lire qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque sur les runes quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Même si il ne montrait pas il était curieux, normalement personne ne s'asseyait à côté de lui. Maudissant sa curiosité, Harry abaissa son livre et regarda à sa gauche. C'était un garçon de son année, celui qui avait pris la barque avec lui que les autres évitaient. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry, avec des cheveux bruns foncés ondulés et des yeux bleus, avec un visage aristocratique, pommettes hautes et des lèvres minces et un nez parfaitement droit. Il était assez beau remarqua Harry, pas aussi beau qu'il était bien sûr, mais quand même beau.

''Theodore Nott.'' se présenta le garçon, quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention d'Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil montrant sa confusion, même si il se présenta aussi, c'était seulement de la politesse après tout, ''Harry Potter.''

Nott sembla heureux avec ça et avant qu'Harry puisse retourner à son livre il demanda, ''Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ?''

''Non,'' lui dit Harry, et maudissant sa curiosité encore il ajouta, ''Bien que ça semble assez curieux que tu veuilles, après tout les autres Slytherins ne m'ont pas vraiment accueillis les bras ouverts.''

Nott sembla mal-à-l'aise mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, cependant quand l'amertume et la rage passèrent sur le visage du garçon l'intérêt d'Harry grandit un peu.

''Mon père est à Azkaban pour être devenu un Death Eater. Le Ministère a pris un peu plus de la moitié de notre domaine. Evidemment les enfants de citoyens exemplaires qui ont seulement servi le Lord Noir car ils étaient sous sortilèges, ne peuvent pas être vu en compagnie d'un loyal Death Eater connu.'' finit pas répondre Nott n'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry.

''Je vois.'' Harry marmonna, et il le fit vraiment. Maintenant qu'il pensait à ça il se rappelait avoir vu Nott s'assoir loin des autres, il ne les jamais vu se parler non plus, il avait paru isolé dans la Maison, et il n'avait pas d'autre amis dans les autres Maison car il était un Slytherin ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être purement maléfique.

C'était quand même assez étrange que le fils d'un loyal Death Eater choisisse de s'associer avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. N'étaient-ils pas supposé se haïr pour avoir détruit leur seigneur ? A côté de ça il était un sang-mêlé, et il savait que beaucoup croyait les conneries à propos de la pureté du sang. Mais il pouvait aucune haine dans les yeux de Nott. Puis il vit quelque dans son expression qui expliquait pourquoi il était là. Le garçon était seul.

C'était un sentiment qu'Harry connaissait aussi trop bien. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir ce regard dans les yeux quand il était à l'orphelinat. Avant que tout change, avant qu'il ne change. Il se rappelait comment c'était avant, attendre de trouver sa place, vouloir que quelqu'un soit fier de vous, par l'enfer même quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais combien il espéra n'eut aucune importance, ce qu'il fit n'eut aucune importance, il était toujours le monstre pour eux. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de toutes les fois où ils l'avaient blessé, toutes les fois qu'ils l'avaient humilié et que personne n'avait fait quelque chose.

Il avait l'habitude de prier que quelqu'un viendrait et le ramènerait à la maison, que quelqu'un serait son père, sa mère, que quelqu'un voudrait de lui. Et quelque fois quelqu'un l'avait ramené chez lui, et pour pas longtemps il avait cru que tout pourrait bien se passer, qu'il pourrait être heureux et avoir une famille. Mais cela n'avait jamais duré. Ils l'avaient toujours ramené, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Un couple particulièrement religieux lui avait même dit qu'il était l'enfant du Diable.

Les autres garçons de l'orphelinat en avait profité et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas assez digne de l'amour, d'une famille. Que, peut importe ce qu'il ferait il ne serait jamais assez bon et personne ne voudrait de lui. Et pour peu il les croyait. Il arrêta de prier, il arrêta d'espérer, car, clairement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait du bien.

Mais il eut sept ans, et tout changea.

Donc c'est pourquoi il hocha seulement la tête et retourna à son livre. A côté de ça Nott pouvait être utile, il avait été élevé dans le monde sorcier, il pourrait lui donner des informations qu'il n'aurait pas ailleurs.

Nott parut satisfait à être juste assis et manger son déjeuner et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, il appréciait le silence et ne voyait pas le besoin d'avoir des conversation inutiles.

Plus vers la fin du déjeuner Nott brisa le silence.

''Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ça doit être plutôt intéressant, tu n'as pratiquement pas déjeuner.''

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et se focalisa sur Nott, comme il voyait une vraie curiosité Harry répondit.

''Je lis '_Runes et les applications basiques'_ par Shane Wilis. C'est plutôt interressant, même si c'est seulement les bases c'est relativement des choses simples. Mais je crois que dans deux ou trois mois je serais capable de comprendre quelque runes plus avancées.''

Harry continuait de parler à propos du livre quand il vit les yeux de Nott s'agrandirent.

''Quelque chose ne va pas Nott ?'' finit-il par se renseigner, même si il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

''Runes ?'' s'exclama Nott, heureusement ils étaient loin des autres Slytherins alors ils n'entendirent pas, ''Tu étudies les runes ? On commences les runes seulement en troisième année ! Je sais que tu es bon, je veux dire, te voir en classe ne laisse aucune doute sur ça, mais les runes ? Et tu crois que tu seras capable de comprendre des runes plus avancées dans quelque mois ? C'est incroyable.''

Harry sourit presque quand il vit le regard sur le visage du garçon.

''J'ai fait une erreur quand j'ai acheté les livres d'école,'' admit Harry, '' J'ai seulement acheté pour notre année et quelque autres. Mais je les ai déjà tous lu. Et nos livres de première année aussi bien que nos cours sont extrêmement facile. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me divertir, c'est là qu'interviennent les Runes.''

Nott ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il gloussa et secoua sa tête.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la réponse ne me surprend pas réellement.''

Les deux retournèrent à leur déjeuner, Harry commença plus le sien, comme il avait son assiette quasiment pleine. Cependant après quelque minute Nott commença à soupirer et Harry le regarda levant un sourcil. Sachant ce que voulait Harry il expliqua.

''Ils n'ont pas arrêté depuis que je me suis assis ici et quand ils ont vu que j'avais remarqué ils ont détournés le regard et commençaient à murmurer entre eux. C'est plutôt irritant.''

''Hmm, depuis que je suis, apparemment, le prochain Lord Noir ils doivent se demander si tu es mon premier partisan.'' commenta Harry hautement amusé mais maintenant un ton sérieux, retournant à son livre.

Nott ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis il commença à rire, gagnant l'attention de quelque Slytherins qui étaient assis près d'eux.

Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour se contrôler mais il dit finalement.

''C'est donc ça ? Devrais-je alors m'adresser à toi comme 'Mon Seigneur' ?''

Quand Harry le regarda c'était impossible de dénier l'amusement dans les yeux des deux garçons et Theodore Nott fut le premier à voir un vrai sourire sur la visage d'Harry.

''Non, je ne pense pas que c'est nécessaire. Du moins à Hogwarts, Potter ou Harry suffira. Cependant à l'extérieur d'Hogwarts je suppose que tu t'adresser à moi comme '_Votre Grâce.', _ça a un joli tu ne trouves pas ?''

Cependant Nott riait encore et n'était pas capable de lui donner une réponse. Harry sourit et finit son déjeuner, peut-être qu'avoir Nott autour ne serait pas si mal après tout.

* * *

>taki-wa merci pour ta review! <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer ******:** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.

****NDT******:** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda. Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous!

**Chapitre 5 – Hiérarchie.**

Avant qu'Harry ne le remarque un mois avait passé, rien n'avait changé, les cours continuaientd'être si facile qu'Harry les trouvait presque ennuyeux et il continuait à ne pas interagir avec les autres élèves. Non pas qu'ils le voulaient, ils croyaient toujours fermement qu'il allait devenir le prochain Lord Noir, donc la plupart préférait l'éviter, sauf Theo bien sûr. Theo était devenu quasiment son ombre, c'était très rare de voir Harry sans Theo.

Au début Harry ne savait pas réellement que faire avec le garçon, il n'avait jamais eut d'amis avant, ou quelqu'un à qui réellement parler, donc Harry ne savait pas quel masque utiliser avec le garçon. Il n'avait aucune envie de se comporter comme un innocent petit enfant à chaque minute qu'il passait avec Theo, mais il ne croyait pas que c'était prudent de montrer son réel lui dans tout les cas. Donc les premiers jours il était plutôt silencieux et laissait Theo faire la conversation. Non pas que le garçon était du type causatif, mais cela aidait Harry à voir comment il était.

Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à la bibliothèque, Theo étudiant leurs livres de première année, et Harry cherchant pour des choses qui capteraient son intérêt. Après les premiers jours, Harry trouva qu'il aimait la compagnie de Theo. Il était silencieux, plus mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge et Harry pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui. Il ne sentait pas qu'il pouvait montrer son vrai lui au garçon, mais au moins il pouvait être un peu plus comme son vrai lui.

Aujourd'hui était l'un des moments où Theo n'était pas avec Harry. Theo avait oublié qu'ils avaient des devoirs pour le lendemain et avait décidé de les faire dans sa chambre, en disant en riant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, il se laissait distraire par les choses qu'Harry étudiait, les trouvant plus intéressantes que ses devoirs.

Harry n'y pensa pas. Il avait peut-être devenu habitué à être avec Theo mais il était toujours une personne très indépendante et solitaire et aimait être seul. Il n'aimait pas les gens en général donc le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Theo était à son avis quelque chose semblable à un miracle. Qu'il appréciait ça était presque hallucinant.

Voyant que c'était presque le couvre-feu Harry rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune, dit le mot de passe et entra.

Aussitôt qu'il y pénétra Harry sut que quelque chose était différent. Il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos et regarda discrètement la salle de partout. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'aucun Slytherin de première année n'était présent. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était que la Salle Commune était divisée en deux, rien d'évident, mais pour quelqu'un qui y regardait, c'était percevable. La troisième chose qu'il remarqua était le groupe de cinq garçon plus âgés qui étaient séparés des deux autres groupes, ils avaient des sourires cruels sur leur visage et le regardaient avec mépris et haine.

Harry su immédiatement de ce qu'il en retournait. Apparemment quelques Slytherins n'allaient pas le laisser continuer ses observations en paix, ce qui l' il avait seulement quelque seconde pour décider comment il allait réagir et comment il pourrait faire en sorte que la situation soit à son avantage. Il avait seulement quelques instants pour décider comment il voulait qu'ils le perçoivent, doux et innocent, ou sombre et dangereux ? Ou quelque chose entre les deux, vraiment. Il pourrait réussir qu'importe celui qu'il utiliserait, il avait juste à décider lequel serait le plus avantageux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus à ça les cinq étudiants étaient en face de lui et un d'entre eux le poussa contre le mur, faisant que tête heurta le mur et le laissa un peu hébété. Deux des garçons lui prirent les bras et les trois autres firent une barrière en face de lui.

Haryr reconnut le garçon du milieu, c'était un sixième année nommé Jugson, il avait un sourire mauvais sur son visage et Harry était sur qu'il était le leader du petit gang.

''Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes comment les choses marchent ici Potter,'' dit-il dans un ton qu'Harry était sur que Jugson trouvait menaçant, Harry dut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, c'était complètement ridicule, ''Il est temps que tu apprennes où est ta place. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'il sang-mêlé dégoûtant, qui ne devrait même pas être admis à Hogwarts encore moins dans la noble maison de Slytherin. Tu es un moins que rien. Ta place est à mes pieds, léchant mes chaussures, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu es utile. Et tu vas l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.'' Et Jugson et ses deux amis sortirent leurs baguettes de leur poches.

Avant que Jugson commence à parler Harry allait seulement en faire assez pour s'en sortir sans être blesser, mais maintenant il était en colère. Il était un moins que rien ? Sa place à ses pieds ? S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, c'était d'être traité comme ça, comme si il était en dessous d'eux. A l'orphelinat ils l'avaient fait car il était différent et ici ils allaient le faire en raison de ses origines, à l'orphelinat ils avaient appris à ne pas plaisanter avec lui, ils allaient l'apprendre à Hogwarts aussi.

''Je vois,'' murmura Harry, mais tout le monde dans la Salle Commune l'entendit, créant à plus d'un élève un frisson, ''et qui va, supposément, me mettre à ma place ?''

''Moi !'' grogna jugson pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Et ce que fit Harry surpris tout le monde, il ria. Harry ria et la plupart des étudiants sentirent leur sang se geler, c'était froid et cruel et rien de ce qu'un rire devait être. Et quand Harry releva la tête Jugson et ses deux amis firent un pas en arrière instinctivement. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de magie et un sourire sadique sur son visage angélique semblait démoniaque.

Harry leva deux de ses mains, le mouvement suivit par tout ceux présent et mis une main sur un des bras des garçons qui le tenait, le moment suivant le silence dans la Salle Commune fut brisé par les cris agonisants provenant des deux garçons. Les deux le laissèrent partir Harry immédiatement, tenant leurs bras contre leurs poitrines, ceux qui étaient près d'eux pouvaient voir leur chemises devenir trempées par le sang et un peu virent un bout d'os dépasser de leur peau. Harry pointa du doigts dans la direction des deux garçons et ils tombèrent inconscients.

Ayant pris soin du petit inconvénient d'avoir été retenu pendant moins de dix secondes, Harry tourna son attention vers Jugson et ses deux acolytes restants. Les deux amis de Jugson levèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction, mais avant qu'ils puissent ouvrirent leur bouches pour dire un sort, Harry avait déjà agis et deux cris remplirent la Salle Commune. Deux d'entre eux étaient sur le sol avec deux de leurs jambes cassées. Harry pointa de nouveau dans leurs directions, et les cris s'arrêtèrent, montrant que les deux étaient inconscients.

Harry se concentra sur Jugson, cependant il en perdit pas de vue le reste de la pièce, ne manquant pas les visages pâles de certains élèves, ni la peur que certains ne pouvaient pas cacher. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas ça. La peur était vraiment une merveilleuse émotion.

''Tu vas me mettre à ma place ?'' demanda Harry doucement, n'enlevant pas ses yeux de Jugson. Bougeant avec une vitesse surprenante il se tenait devant Jugson et prit sa baguette de sa main, ''Puis-je savoir comment tu comptes faire ça ?''

Même si sa voix était parfaitement amicale, ses yeux promettaient de la souffrance et Jugson perdit tout couleur qu'il avait sur le visage.

Voyant que Jugson n'allait pas donner de réponse Harry concentra sa magie à mettre l'adolescent devant lui sur les genoux, aussi longtemps que c'était quelque chose de simple il n'avait pas réellement besoin de sort ou de baguette, sa magie ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Avec Jugson sur ses genoux devant lui, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à lui caresser le visage, c'est un tendre touché, léger et doux et cela rendait son expression encore plus terrifiante pour Jugson.

''Je suis un peu ennuyé de ce que tu as essayé de faire Jugson, '' Harry informa l'autre garçon sans enlever sa main de la joue de Jugson, aimant la façon dont les yeux de Jugson s'agrandissaient et se remplissaient de peur, ''J'était parfaitement satisfait d'observer et d'étudier, mais tu me forces la main, ce qui, je dois l'admettre, m'ennuie un peu.''

Quand Harry finit de parler il avait sa main droite sur le bras gauche de Jugson, avait tiré sa manche jusque son coude et dessinait des motifs invisibles avec son index sur son avant-bras.

''Et tout ça pour quoi ?'' continua Harry, ''à cause du sang ?'' demanda-t-il dans un douce voix, rassemblant sa magie sur son index et faisant qu'il coupe le bras de Jugson partout où il passe, '' Dis-moi, comment ton sang pur t'aide-t-il maintenant ?' demanda Harry, son doigt faisant un dessin ridicule sur la peau de l'autre garçon, ignorant complètement les gémissements peinés de l'autre.

''Ce qui importe n'est pas le sang Jugson, mais la magie. Est-ce que tu comprends ?'' s'enquérit Harry, comme s'il était un professeur posant à son élève une question.

En dépit de la douleur Jugson releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, il ne savait si c'était une question rhétorique mais il répondit quand même.

''Je com-com-comprend.'' Et en regardant dans les yeux de l'enfant en face de lui comment en pouvait-il pas comprendre.

''Bon garçon,'' murmura Harry caressant sa joue, comme s'il était un animal qui avait fait plaisir à son maître en apprenant un nouveau tour, ''Comme il n'y a plus de doute, où est ma place ?''

Jugson ne perdit pas de temps à répondre.

''Au dessus de moi'' dit-il avec conviction et il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il vit que les yeux d'Harry perdre une partie de leur air froid.

''Je me réjouis de voir que tu es intelligent. Malheureusement ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as ennuyé, tu sais que tu vas devoir faire face aux conséquences, vrai ?''

Jugson acquiesça et hocha la tête, il était peut-être en sixième année, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui lui criait de se soumettre, d'obéir et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se soumit, baissant la tête et attendit sa punition.

''Hmm...J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire regretter de t'avoir donné une si légère punition. '' dit Harry un peu plus qu'un murmure, touchant la main gauche de Jugson il brisa chaque os dans sa main. Heureusement pour Jugson il ressentit la douleur pendant quelques secondes car Harry ne perdit pas de temps à le faire s'évanouir.

''Vous,'' dit Harry regardant un garçon et deux filles qui étaient proches, ''Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie.''

Les trois Slytherins ne pensèrent même pas au fait de lui obéir et quelque moment plus tard ils avaient quitté la Salle Commune avec les cinq garçons lévitant devant eux.

La situation tout entière n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour Harry pour définir la hiérarchie de Slytherin. Lui-même au sommet, suivit par les autres, dépendant de leur utilité et de leur relation avec Harry plus proche du sommet ils étaient, ils pourraient combattre entre eux. Tout cela avait été défini en cinq minutes, sans qu'Harry ait besoin de dire un mot sur la question, ils étaient des Slytherins après tout.

Harry observa la Salle Commune, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion, il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il avait fait, quand il parla sa voix était douce et mélodique, faisant que certain se demandèrent comment une si belle voix pouvait avoir sonné si froide et cruelle quelque moment juste avant. D'autres pensaient qu'elle lui allait, sa voix était juste comme son apparence, cachant un cruel et sadique démon, c'était plus terrifiant que s'il ressemblait à un monstre.

''J'espère que le reste d'entre vous est aussi intelligent que Jugson, sachant que je ne serais pas, du tout, agréable si, à cause de votre stupidité, je serais blessé.''

Harry fut plutôt satisfait quand il vit certain d'entre eux agréèrent et les autres le regardèrent avec de la compréhension dans les yeux.

Ne perdant pas de temps il alla dans sa chambre, il y avait un livre qu'il voulait finir et il avait déjà passé plus de temps ici qu'il ne voulait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est dans une alcôve, caché par la tapisserie, tout les première année de Slytherin mis à part Theodore, avait regardé tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

''Tu as vu ça Draco ?'' demanda Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, ''Que faisons-nous ?''

Draco regarda les autres Slytherins qui étaient là et ils, tout comme Blaise, le regardaient attendant pour une réponse. Cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait leur dire. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Avant qu'il vienne à Hogwarts il avait déjà tout prévu, il irait à Slytherin, il grimperait les échelons de la hiérarchie de sa maison avec aisance, il était un Malfoy et un sang-pur après tout, et il aurait à la fin dirigeait Slytherin, juste comme son père avant lui. Mais cinq minutes, seulement cinq minutes, avait tout changé. Peut-être que la meilleur option était de parler avec son père et demanda son opinion, il était sur que son père saurait quoi faire.

''Nous ne faisons rien. Nous observons et ne faisons rien. Pendant les vacances de Yule je parlerais avec mon père, je suis sur qu'il saura quoi faire.''

Le reste des Slytherins acquiescèrent et discrètement quittèrent leur cachette pour retourner dans leur chambre, ils avaient beaucoup à penser.

Cette nuit les seuls Slytherins qui eurent une nuit paisible furent Harry Potter et Theodore Nott, tout les autres ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans voir un visage angélique avec un sourire sadique et des yeux couleur de mort.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant rien apparut changé dans la maison de Slytherin. Harry et Theo continuèrent de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres serpents et les élèves de Slytherin continuèrent d'avoir un air supérieur et arrogant. Pour pratiquement tout les habitants du château rien n'avait changé. Severus Snape cependant n'était pas une de ceux qui n'avaient rien vu de différent à propos de la maison Slytherin.<p>

Pour commencer la nuit prétendante il avait reçu un appel de cheminette de Poppy, lui disant que cinq de ses serpents étaient à l'infirmerie. Severus ne l'admettrait jamais mais quand il avait vu qui étaient les étudiants qui y était il avait été plutôt surpris. Jusgson et son petit groupe étaient parmi les meilleurs élèves de leur années. Quand il leur avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé il avait été plus que surpris quand ils avaient refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Frustré mais sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'il puisse faire il alla se coucher, faisant une note mentale de faire attention aux élèves le matin suivant pour voir s'il pourrait obtenir plus de renseignements sur pourquoi cinq de ses Slytherins avait fini à l'infirmerie. Il savait que si certain Gryffindors l'avait fait il seraient incapable de le cache Gryffindors ne savaient pas ce que signifiaient le mot subtilité.

Le matin suivant il ne remarqua rien de différent chez les autres Maisons et au premier abord il n'y avait rien de différent chez sa Maison mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui était habitué à remarquer la moindre petite chose sur son environnement et sur les autres personnes juste pour qu'il puisse survivre, il était assez facile à remarquer que tout ses Slytherins se forçaient à se comporter comme ils le faisaient habituellement, chacun d'entre eux sauf deux. Ils y avaient seulement ces Slytherins qui n'avait pas l'air de se forcer. L'étrange comportement des ses serpents et les cinq à l'infirmerie le fit les observer avec bien plus d'attention que d'habitude.

Les Slytherins semblaient nerveux, plusieurs des plus jeunes ne pouvaient pas cacher la peur qui apparaissait quelque fois sur leurs expressions tandis que certains plus âgés ne pouvaient pas cacher l'admiration, le respect et dans certain cas la révérence qui apparaissait de temps en temps.

Severus avait aussi remarqué ces émotions apparaissaient seulement quand ils regardaient furtivement les deux première de Slytherin.

Severus ne put cacher son choc qu'avec effort. Non ! Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. C'était complètement impossible. La conclusion qu'il venait d'avoir devait être fausse. Potter était un élève de première année, c'était impossible pour lui d'envoyer cinq élèves plus âgés à l'infirmerie. _'Mais',_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, _'tes Slytherins se comportent étrangement et tout ces regards...De plus tu te souviens de l'orphelinat, pas vrai ?' _il était sur que la voix se moquait de lui, il ne pouvait trouver un argument valide et il se rappelait l'orphelinat, il espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas mais il le fit.

Il continua d'observer ses serpents et les regards en direction de Potter ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Au déjeuner, quand les cinq Slytherins quittèrent l'infirmerie et rejoignirent le reste de la Maison dans la Grande Salle Severus fit plus attention aux interactions entre eux et le reste de la Maison et il fut presque bouche-bée quand il vit qu'ils s'assirent seulement, et les autres avait fait seulement un espace pour eux quand ils avaient reçu un petit signe de tête de Potter.

C'était la confirmation dont il avait besoin, mais comment ? Comment Potter avait fait ça ?

Ce fut une des pensées qui le tourmentèrent pour le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il est cour avec les première année de Slytherin.

Potter juste comme tout les précédents cours remis une potion parfaite et Severus ne fut pas capable de retenir le désire de le confronter. Depuis que Potter était arrivé à Hogwarts il était démangeait de trouver quelque chose pour mettre le sale gosse en retenue et c'était l'opportunité parfaite.

''Potter, restez après la fin du cour.''

Potter acquiesça et rangea ses affaires, disant à Nott qu'il le rattraperait plus tard. Quand tout les élèves eurent quitté la salle Potter s'approcha du bureau en le regardant curieusement.

''La nuit dernière cinq élèves ont fini à l'infirmerie avec des os brisés,'' Seveurs commençait à espérer voir quelque chose incriminant dans la posture de Potter, cependant la seule réaction qu'il eut fut un sourcil haussé, ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire à propos de ça ?''

Severus savait que c'était lui, il ne savait pas comment, et il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était Potter. Mais il espérait que si Potter était acculé contre le mur alors il se confesserait ou au moins laisserait quelque échapper.

Pour une fraction de seconde il aurait juré qu'il avait vu un sourire élégant sur les lèves du garçon, mais quand il regarda à nouveau la seule chose visible sur la visage de Potter était la confusion.

''Quelque chose à propos des cinq élèves ? Non professeur, honnêtement je pense que j'ai seulement parlé à l'un d'entre eux et je suis sur que c'était pour moins de cinq minutes. Theo et moi en avons entendu parler ce matin au petit-déjeuner, ils parlaient de quelque chose sur un duel entre ami qui aurait dégénéré. ''

Si c'était une situation différente et une personne différente, Severus aurait admiré l'habilité de Potter à mentir sans mentir. Severus était un excellent Legilimens et d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait, sans entrer dans l'esprit de Potter, Potter avait dit la vérité, pas toute la vérité mais la vérité néanmoins.

Seveurs savait que vous deviez être un excellent manipulateur pour être capable de mentir tout en disant la vérité et il ne savait pas quoi ressentir sachant que le garçon en face de lui pouvait le faire. Un garçon de onze ans.

Peu importe combien il tacha il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à l'orphelinat et à la discussion avec Mme Brown, ni à la discussion qui avait suivi avec Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas être normal qu'un enfant lui rappelle tellement le Lord Noir.

''Sortez.'' murmura Severus en regardant le visage angélique en face de lui, cette fois Severus était sur qu'un sourire était apparu sur son visage, cependant ce fut le rire qu'il entendit quand la porte se referma qui lui donna un frisson. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que Severus maudirait le jour où ils étaient allé à l'orphelinat.

* * *

><p>Albus était dans la salle des professeurs attendant que tout les professeurs arrivent pour qu'ils puissent commencer la réunion. Pendant qu'il attendait il remarqua que son Maître des Potions semblait distrait et un peu agité, faisant un note mental de lui parler à la fin de la réunion Albus réclama l'attention de ses collègues pour qu'ils puissent commencer.<p>

Comme d'habitude ils commencèrent pas les années plus âgés, comme ça les professeurs qui donnaient seulement cour à des élèves de troisième année et au-dessus seraient libre d'y aller quand ils arriveraient au première et seconde année, considérant qu'ils traiteraient difficilement avec ces élèves.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard ils arrivèrent finalement au première année et Albus devait admettre qu'il était curieux de voir comment le jeune Harry s'était adapté.

Harry n'était en rien comme il l'avait imaginé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir curieux à propos du garçon.

''Et y a-t-il un première année qui montre un talent particulier ?'' demanda Albus.

C'était une question habituelle, il la posait tout les ans, comme chaque Directeur avant lui. Il n'y avait pas toujours un élève qui avait plus de talent que ses paires mais occasionnellement il y avait un élève qui était particulièrement talentueux dans un domaine ou un autre et les professeurs garderaient un œil sur lui et l'encourageraient à étudier indépendamment dans ces domaines. Albus se rappelait certain de ces élèves, Severus Snape était un génie en Potions, il a fait des potions quand il avait onze ans que tout les sixième année n'étaient pas capable de faire. James Potter était un autre, cependant son domaine était la Métamorphose, il avait fait des choses dans la Métamorphose qui l'avait même surpris. Et bien sûr Lily Potter, les Enchantements étaient son domaine, il n'existait pas un enchantement qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire.

Mais cette année, même si c'était la question habituelle, Albus était particulièrement intéressé par la réponse. Harry avait-il hérité du talent de sa mère ou de son père ? Ou sa force serait dans un domaine différent ? Il ne pouvait à peine contenir sa curiosité, cependant il remarqua que certain professeur semblait bien plus animés qu'ils l'étaient avant mais aucun d'entre-eux semblaient vouloir commençait. Minerva finit par commençait la première, elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le mit au centre de la table.

''Minerva ?'' s'enquérit Albus, se demanda à lui-même ce son amie de longue date faisait.

''Cela a était fait par un élève au premier cour de Métamorphose.''

Albus haussa un sourcil et prit ce qui apparaissait comme une aiguille, et dès qu'il vit l'aiguille de près ses yeux s'agrandirent. L'aiguille était une œuvre d'art.

Les regards curieux de ses collègue lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de cacher son émerveillement Sachant que s'ils ne voyaient pas l'aiguille ils ne seraient pas en mesure de comprendre. Albus passa l'aiguille à Filius qui était à sa gauche. Albus était heureux de voir que le professeur était aussi incapable de masquer son émerveillement. Après que l'aiguille est fait le tour de tout les professeurs il demanda.

''Qui ?''

''Vous ne reconnaissez pas les initiales ? '' demanda Minerva avec un petit sourire, ''HJP Harry James Potter. Potter a été capable d'achever la métamorphose dès le premier coup et il a aussi retransformé l'aiguille en allumette du premier essaie. Puis il a passé le reste du cour à jour avec l'aiguille, la changeant en tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Je suis celle qui lui a dit de changer l'aiguille mais je ne m'attendais pas à ceci. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avec autant de talent.''

Albus n'avait pas vu Minerva aussi excité depuis longtemps, elle était quasiment exubérante.

Il entendit Filius glousser et vit le petit professeur hocher la tête.

''Apparemment ce n'est pas seulement mon cour qui est un jeu d'enfant pour lui. J'aurais juré qu'il s'ennuyait en classe. Je ne pense pas que tout ce que je leur donne ne lui pose problème.''

Les autres professeurs se joignirent à la conversation, tous déclarant que Harry était parmi les meilleurs élèves si ce n'est le meilleur élève de son année. Severus était l'un des rares à ne rien dire à propos d'Harry, Quirell non plus mais Albus cru que ça avait plutôt à voir avec son bégaiement qu'autre chose. Après presque une demi-heure, dont dix minutes où ils parlèrent d'Harry, Albus mit fin à la réunion et congédia les professeurs, demanda à Severus de rester.

'' Tu sembles distrait, y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?'' demanda Albus dès qu'ils furent seuls.

''Le gamin, toutes les potions qu'il a fait étaient parfaites.''

Albus soupira, avoir un élève talentueux dans plus d'un domaine était rare, le dernier avait été il y a plus de cinquante ans, c'était étrange comment les similarité entre les deux continuaient d'apparaître.

''C'est tout ce qui te distrait ?''

Albus était sur qu'il y avait plus, cependant s'il ne demandait pas il était sur que Severus ne serait pas communicatif.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux et laissant échapper un soupire il finit par dire.

''Cinq Slytherins ont finit à l'infirmerie la nuit dernière. Je sais que c'est lui Directeur. Je suis certain que c'est lui.''

''Est-ce que tu as des preuves ?'' demanda Albus dans une voix calme, il doutait que ce soit le cas, Tom n'en avait jamais laissé non plus.

''Des preuves ? Bien sur que je n'ai aucune preuve !'' grogna presque Severus, '' Albus il y a quelque chose au niveau du garçon qui me perturbe.'' finit par admettre Severus presque dans un murmure et Albus dû s'empêcher de sourire.

Cinquante ans auparavant c'était lui qui était à la place de Severus Snape ayant des pensées similaires sur un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un visage angélique et des yeux glacials.

Les ressemblances entre les deux étaient si nombreuses, même si Albus gardait espoir car même si les similarités étaient nombreuses il y avait aussi beaucoup de différences. Peut-être il serait mieux de se focaliser sur les différences et espérer que l'histoire ne se répéterait pas elle-même, après tout la plus grand différence était que l'un d'entre eux était le Lord Noir et l'autre le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier.


End file.
